


Eisen Company

by polishollis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Non vampire au, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishollis/pseuds/polishollis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with all shenanigans, Laura managed to get an internship at Eisen Company. Between assignments and her Veronica Mars complex, Laura needs to balance her sinking relationship with Danny while trying to bury deep inside her unwanted feelings for Carmilla. But how are you suppose to ignore the fact that half a smirk sets you on fire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Laura eyed the room with curiosity. Maybe due her being so tiny, everything seemed so enormous. Her eyes danced in the room as if trying to gather as much details as possible. The ceiling was adorned with chandeliers and faint lights that gave the room a 18th century aspect. Everything about the decoration screamed dark and involving. "Geez" she muttered slowly as she saw the champagne's inviting bubbles whisper to her at how marvelous everything was. She glanced at the suited man that handed her the glass and analyzed his orbs that shined behind his mask. As the presence ran away as the wind would travel, she took small steps inside the room. How she was supposed to find Perry in a room full of strangers beautifully disguised?

"You should have fun" LaF's voice sounded so clear inside her mind. As the naive and provincial girl she surely was, that mere thought made her stomach do flips that probably lead to embarrassment later. She saw a balcony at the other side of the room and opted for fresh air and a place to hide. She need to find a good reception to text someone since she could barely make out people's faces in the dim-almost-non-existent light. A small gasp left her throat as a delicate hand touched her arm in a light caress.

 She turned around and saw the figured that offered her open palm as an unspoken promise. Her fingers decided for herself as her body was pulled flush against the black costume. She watched fervently the closed eyes that led her through the dance floor as if it was as easy as walking. The pacing made her realize that they were actually waltzing. She felt a shiver run her spine at the intimacy that her partner held her after every twirl. The curiosity about the woman's eyes was eating her alive. Porcelain fingers caressed her collarbone as their dance turned to swaying. Black orbs met her and she was beyond surprised. Something about those orbs looked familiar, look oddly like home. She held her breath and watched as the hand swiftly moved to her hips and they were back to the rhythmic steps. She tried to keep up and catch something about that beautiful stranger that seemed to possess every part of her at that time. She tried to protest as the woman dipped her but red lips touched hers in a light caress that meant way more than a kiss. She was brought back up and into the surface of something magical as the fingers touched the loose strands that escaped next to her mask. They breathed the same air and devoured each other in the five seconds passed and Laura took the courage to lean in slightly.

 

* * *

 

_**Two months ago** _

"Oh my god I'm so sor- I-I-I'm a little bit clumsy sometimes and that's not the first impression I wanted to give on my first but a-are you okay? Maybe I can help you with these and I'm sorry again for mak-"

"Calm down" said the young man in front of her. She tried to control the desperate expression on her face as she eyed him. "William Eisen" he said holding out his hand.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you" she managed to voice as her body shook. She finally got accepted into a internship at the Sylas newspaper and the first thing she done was bump into of its owners.

"You can call me Will" he said winking at her before picking up his ringing phone. "Of course, no, no. I don't know kitty! How am I supposed to- okay- call me later." the man exhaled loudly before addressing to Laura again. "Sorry, my sister". She knew that. Eisen Company owned a bunch of magazines, newspapers and some tv channel related to news. It was built by a woman with iron fist and inherited by her son and daughter. As much as the company had a name, people barely knew anything about the siblings.

"I need to be out of this place before someone starts asking me questions" the time of a blink was Will's exit. Laura sighed and picked up things that fell on the floor. Someone clear their throat and Laura panicked for a minute.

"You are not supposed to be here, I'll escort you to your right designation and I hope this scene doesn't happen again" said a suited man behind sunglasses.

"S-sure" Laura stuttered as the man almost dragged her to an elevator. "I don't know how you got here but I must warn you that the owners care more about their privacy than your talent"

"I'm sorry this is my first day and I bumped into William in a place that I wasn't supposed to be which means I'm late for my first day and I'll probably get lost again and you scared me physically dragging me into elevator and I'm rambling, sorry" Laura took a deep breath and the man smiled at the end as the doors opened.

"You just need to go to the end of the hall and calm yourself" the man took off this glasses and smiled at her in a reassuring way. "You can look for me if you need any help. Kirsch" he said with a respectful nod.

"Laura, L-Laura Hollis" she said tried to put a strand of hair behind her ear while she held a diversity of books. "Oh my" she whispered looking at the long hallway ahead of her.

 

* * *

 

"Gosh I'm so tired! I knew they were going to give me tons of things to do but I didn't expected them to make me work that hard of my first day!" Laura exclaimed as she dropped her bag on the living room's floor.

"You shouldn't leave your things around, you know how Perry gets" LaFontaine commented as they lazily flipped tv channels.

"She doesn't even live here and clean more than you" Laura answered playfully. She loved having Perry around since she and LaF started dating.

"Perry just texted me about meeting her at the coffee shop" LaF added with a smile that Laura was sure that only belonged to Perry.

"I'm so up for it" Laura said with a wide grin that was related to her obsession with cupcakes. The ginger and Laura walked the couple steps towards the building chatting about LaF latest test at the lab they worked at. Laura held the door open for LaF as her eyes scanned the place. Her eyes locked with black ones and LaF sighed.

"I may have not mentioned a certain presence here" they muttered with a guilty expression. Laura rolled her eyes and walked towards the small table giving Perry a kiss on the cheek and ignoring the other presence as she thought about her order. Carmilla was facing the line and Laura let her gaze run calmly against her back. As much as she didn't want to admit something about the brunette neared the perfect. Her pale skin looked sculpted and contrasted with the leather pants and black tank top. She was beyond beautiful without even trying.

"Laur?" Perry asked with a small grin.

"Oh, sorry. I got lost for a second" Laura said returning her gaze to the ginger couple. LaF muttered something under their breath and earned an elbow in the ribs by Perry.

"Why do you hang out so much with Carmilla?" Laura asked lazily picking at the ends of her dirty blonde hair.

"She's nice and respectful once you really get to know her" LaF answered without diverting their stare at Perry.

"We barely know anything about that girl!" Laura exclaimed slamming her palm on the surface. "You have known her for an year and we don't know what she does for living or her surname. She could be a drug dealer! Or or I-I don't know, a psychopath! And she's not even that good to be around" 

"Didn't miss me, cupcake?" Carmilla said with a smirk on her face. Laura eyed the girl with cold eyes and got up to buy her order as usual.

"Why you must always bother her?" scolded Perry only getting a shrug as a response. Perry shook her head in disappointment and watched Laura nervously tap her foot on the floor. Carmilla and Laura seemed to have this weird dynamic that made one almost hate the other. The pair couldn't get along as much as their friends tried.

"You should know by now that I don't ever will have a need to address a conversation to you" Laura said looking straight to Carmilla as she returned to her previous seat.

"Have I mentioned in any time that I want to speak to you?" The brunette answered as her black orbs bored on the girl's eyes.

"You can actually speak? I thought you could only barf!" Laura said with a fake surprised expression.

"That's seriously the best you can do, creampuff?"

"You are horrible and have absolutely no taste for clothes"

"That means that you don't think I look hot?" The pair noticed how closer they got. Somewhere between the argument Laura got up and a few inches kept them from something Laura would deny for the rest of her life. Black orbs ran along Laura's body in a way that screamed intimacy and lust. 

"Shut up" Laura hissed as her cheeks reddened. "Don't even try to go all seducing eyes on me. I still believe you are the last person I like in the world"

"You don't like me just because I absolutely detest Clifford" Carmilla answered as she lazily dropped on the chair next to LaF.

"This is going to be a long day" LaF murmured as the pair continued their bickering. They interlaced their fingers with Perry's and the other gave them a little squeeze and a reassuring smile.

"Karnstein" Carmilla said with a smirk.

"And you should know by now how to behave like a normal person to live in society. We are not some sort of animals that can't communicate properly and what?"

"Karnstein. You wanted my surname. You will need to work harder for my number" Carmilla answered with a wink as she exited the place leaving behind a furious Laura.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual content

_**Chapter Two** _

The noise from the street filled Laura with some kind of buzz she couldn't quite describe. The air, filled with a bitter seriousness rushed the blood in her veins as she pointed that everything on routine was supposed to be a rush. Laura could more feel than hear her foot tapping against the pavement like a hammer. Not that she would  admit that she was actually an anxious person anyway. The green light appeared and she started running while trying to balance the hot chocolate in her hand and avoid the crowd that would come and go. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" Laura murmured crossing the street while trying to avoid the hurried people that seemed giant compared to her small frame. "I'm late on my second day and that's not okay" she said spotting the building across from her. It stood tall and majestic in its dark grey color against the others constructions around.  She stepped in the hall after the automatic doors opened and a gush of warm hit her matching her flustered face and disheveled hair. She almost ran to the elevator before dropping the cup on her hand in a trash can. The doors closed and she pressed the button to the 7th floor feeling uneasy.  She quickly fixed her hair and her attire trying to look as professional as possibly before the 'ding' signed her that it had reached the floor. She plastered a wide smile and stepped nervously towards the hall going to her signed table trying to not look at the people focused on their tasks.

"Hollis" a woman politely said as she placed a few papers onto her desk. Dark eyes studied her with a bored expression and the girl felt uneasy. Laura eyed the material on top of the table with curiosity but chose to remain quiet as the woman glanced at her with some expression she could not understand. "Here are a few tasks you should complete before we move to something challenging. You need to hand me those until the end of the afternoon and I hope to not be disturbed over stupid questions. Am I clear?" Laura nodded with wide eyes as the blonde woman stepped again into the hall going to what Laura believed to be her office. "Also, I hope to not have any late arrives again" the woman completed before closing the door with a loud noise.

"Geez... thanks" Laura murmured earning a chuckle from the woman next to her. She looked at the young woman and smiled waving awkwardly at her. "I'm Laura" The woman rolled her eyes but laughed quietly. 

"I know, Hollis. I've been in the internship before. My name is Betty but we go by surnames here so I'm Spielsdorf in office hours" the woman said playfully winking at her. "Iron fist there" she said nodding towards the door "makes your life a completely hell but it's worth it. You work hard to prove your talent and will receive your recompense. Now go to work, time is tickling

 

* * *

 

The door opened and a grunt was heard. LaFontaine laughed as the brunette stepped into the place dressed in a hoodie,  jeans, combat boots and sunglasses. They watched as Carmilla barely waved at them before getting in the line to buy a coffee. It was clear the level of impatience Carmilla possessed. She ordered the strongest caffeinated beverage she could get and tossed the bill on the counter not waiting for the change. 

"It wasn't supposed to be this cold this early" she exclaimed sitting on the chair in front of her ginger friend.

"You shouldn't be so moody this early" LaF commented with a grin.

"How funny today!" Carmilla barely said taking a sip of her coffee. She rubbed the temple with an exhausted expression and slumped shoulders. "Shit" she said as a customer dropped a plate on the floor. "Why do people have to be so loud?" she asked.

"It wasn't that loud actually but if you consider the decibels that usual-"

"Nerd, it was rhetorical" Carmilla answered playfully before dropping her sunglasses on the table. LaF laughed at her state. "Some sleep, some drink" Carmilla said to her friend shrugging. They drank their coffees quietly while glancing at the window. "So, why am I here that early?" She asked getting a sigh as an answer.

"Perry" they murmured while glancing at everything but Carmilla. Their fingers tapped against table before they took a tentative glance towards the brunette. A reassuring hand stopped their movement and the dark eyes encouraged them to keep going. "I don't know, I think something is off. She works too much, complains too much and basically have no time to sleepover or to go on a date. I feel like I should be worried but I don't know" They said while messing their red hair.

"LaF, you know how Perry is. She is obsessed over everything" Carmilla said while holding her hand up to stop the protests about the last statement. "If you think that something between you is wrong, talk to her. She is going to talk to you and you guys will sort out whatever is bothering her. Maybe its her job consuming her. Tell her you miss her and try to find at least a few time to spend together so she can relax with you." Carmilla finished with a warm smile. "Now stop with this love crap because is too early for me to play Hitch" she said with her usual smirk.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you" they said teasing.

"Because I'm the best friend you have" Carmilla answered picking at the bracelet on her wrist. 

"Nope, that's Lau-"

"Don't even finish that sentence or I'm going to slam your head in this table" Carmilla said with a threatening glare and LaF raised their hands up chuckling.

"Why don't you like Laura?"

"Besides the fact that she dates a skyscraper with ginger hair?" Carmilla asked crossing her arms wearing a bored expression. "It's not that I don't like her, I just happen to have zero patience for a girl that is happy 24/7 and eats more sugar than 10 kids together. Seriously, her eyes lit up every time someone mentions gingerbread and that would be ridiculous if she wasn't pretty." she finished earning a knowing grin from LaF. She arched her eyebrow and they muttered something that sounded 'whipped' before standing up.

"Come on, Grumpy. I need help"

 

* * *

 

 

Her eyes fluttered shut as soon as her back hit the mattress. A warm pair of hands touched her waist and she could feel the smile grazing the skin of her shoulder. Strong arms placed themselves next to her head as the body slowly leaned against her. She grasped at the shoulder lightly running her fingers over the smooth skin. White teeth bit gently over her bottom lip before capturing her mouth in a hot kiss. Laura sighed and let herself go as the kiss deepened. A tanned leg expertly made its way between her legs and she moaned quietly as the tongue explored her mouth.

"Danny" Laura moaned as the mouth assaulted her neck leaving a hot trail of bites. Her chest heaved and she felt like she was trapped inside her clothes. As if listening to her plead, the red haired woman sat on knees eagerly pulling Laura's shirt over her head. She smiled and tugged Danny to lay on top of her again. Her legs wrapped around her girlfriend's waist as her fingers lose themselves in the red hair. Her moans were swallowed as the taller girl grind her hips against hers. Laura closed her eyes tugging at her girlfriend's hair. She needed more. More bites on her pulse point, more touching, more bare skin. She needed and she wanted more. Her hands went to her own pants unbuttoning them. Bare skin was slowly shown as Danny pulled the fabric down with dark eyes. Her long fingers caressed the skin as her body connected again with Laura's.

"Please" Laura begged before biting on her bottom lip. Her girlfriend smirked and pinned her hands on the bed. Laura moaned as Danny's leg pressed against her covered center. The red haired moaned at the feeling of the wet fabric against her skin. Laura grind against her leg as Danny undulated her hips on top of her. Laura saw herself free as the pair of hands grabbed her hips helping increase the friction. Her nails ran along Danny's back leaving red marks while Danny kissed and bit at her collarbone. Laura increased the pace but she needed more. "Inside now" she pleaded while taking Danny's hand towards her center. Danny's hand danced on her skin before pulling her panties aside and-

"Please" they heard someone moan upstairs. The couple froze and Danny quirked her eyebrows in a silent question. Laura shook her head as she questioned herself about her upstairs neighbor. The apartment had been empty for the past six months and Laura was shocked to know someone actually lived there. A feminine voice moaned again and they could hear the sound of something like the bed hitting the wall. A gasp left Laura's lips as Danny's finger touched her center in a firm caress. Her eyes fluttered shut again and she admitted to herself that the situation turned her on. A long finger entered her and she moaned a bit louder. Her hips grind against her hand as her fingers closed against Danny's biceps. The muscles contracted and she parted her legs wanting more. Two then three fingers pumped against her and she grasped the sheets shamelessly moaning. She head was thrown back as she panted.

"Harder" she managed to moan as Danny bit her earlobe.

"Faster" she heard above and Danny seemed to comply. Laura wrapped her legs around Danny's hips and grind hard against her hand feeling the burning consume her body. She screamed in pleasure as she contracted against her girlfriend's fingers. She panted hard running her hands on her hair as Danny pressed a kiss against her cheek. She smiled before her fingers went to the button of Danny's pants.

 

* * *

 

“Good night, sister” William said politely as he opened the door. Carmilla stepped inside rolling her eyes at the luxurious apartment. Nothing of that was actually necessary. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked towards the kitchen. She sat on the chair and waited for her brother to come with some utterly expensive wine and some stupid talk about family bonding.

“William, can we cut the crap and dinner already? I’m starving.” Carmilla said with a bored expression as the boy returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine. Predictable, she thought. He returned once again with two plates and Carmilla inhaled at the smell. The food was marvelous and so was the wine. They ate in silence and some jazz music filled the air. “So?” she asked placing her napkin on the table while picking up her glass to take one more sip.

“We need to step up our game” he said with a sigh. His hand run against his dark hair and Carmilla smiled at how similar they actually were. “I need you to help. This” he gestured to the place but Carmilla knew he meant much more “is as mine as yours” he said with a smile.

“And the same talk again” she added with a smirk.

“Carmilla, let’s face it. You are a twenty five woman that still dresses as some eighteen punk rebel” he said with a cold glare. “I wonder what Mother would think of this”

“Still mama’s boy” she says with a glare. They stared at each other and tension filled the air. Carmilla analyzed his expression. He seemed tired. She knew it was a lot for one person to do but she was seriously not interested in the business. Yet, she knew it wasn't about running something for fun. It was about family and she had been neglecting her duties. “Okay” she simply answered earning a smile from him. She eyed his black orbs and understood the implied thank in them.

“How about you start with negotiations?” He said leading her towards his office. She picked up some contracts he was handing and sighed. Why did she agree to do that again?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again.  
> Thanks for the positive feedback here and on tumblr.  
> I actually appreciated the suggestion of having a beta and I promise I'm looking for one.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Chapter 3**  
  
"Impressive, Hollis" the woman said with a nod. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and hummed a few words here and there. "I must admit you have a talent but don't flatter yourself." The woman added intensively glaring at the young woman. She watched as Laura fidgeted with her hands and dropped the papers on the table. "Look girl, you have talent. You can be really good one day and we don't throw that away. You need to mature your work and have more experience. I hope to not get disappointed over you." The woman finished as her phone rang. "Yes, yes. No, what? Unbelievable. Okay, yes. Thank you"

"What is unbelievable?" Laura asked before she could restrain herself.

"I said mature" the blonde said with a pointed glare but Laura could swear she saw a hint of playfulness there. "Yet, I have a reward for you. I have someone waiting for you in 8th floor. Don't waste my time and be productive!" she yelled signaling with her hand to the door.

  
Laura paced faster and grabbed her stuff trying to put everything she could need inside her bag before pressing the button to the elevator. The world seemed slower and she pressed again and again the button. The sound of a ding filled ears and she almost jumped inside due her anxiety. She pressed the button and in a few seconds she stepped into the hall again.

"Fancy seeing you here, hottie" muttered the security man next to her. She jumped placing a hand over her heart and quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry, i tried to lighten the mood, Hollis" he said trying to change into a cold expression.

"It's okay Kirsch, I'm just anxious. I mean, they sent me here and I don't know if I was supposed to bring something or if I'm prepared to do something here but I believe I'm prepared or... Do you think I'm prepared?" She rambled nervously while Kirsch led her through the hall.

"I'm here to escort you, I know you are prepared" he says with a small smile.

"Escort me? Where are we going? Oh my god, I'm gonna fired"

"Welcome to Disneyland" he says with a laugh before opening the door. Laura watched as people walked, tapped on keyboards and wrote on notebooks. She watched and if she could put a memory as a background of her life it would be surely this place. "The Dean" in its vintage logo was visible in the whole place. The smell of coffee and printed paper filled her heart and she was frozen with excitement. That was The Dean. The biggest newspaper she could lay her eyes on. Or at least, part of it. Sure there was more in others floor of the building or in probably other buildings. Yet, it was so Disney for her.

She stepped quietly and felt almost childish walking around the place while everybody ignored her.

"Hollis?" Someone called and she turned around like an eager puppet. "Come with me." said the man while reading something in his phone. He look around forty and she couldn't help but gaze at this faintly grayish hair. "We take things seriously here. We work hard, fast and we work to give our bests. You sure you can keep up?" He asks with a tone that leaves no room for uncertainness. She nods and he keeps walking. "Good. Now let's see how you do as my assistant. Just because you impressed Rachel enough to be sent here doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you. Let's see how you do" he said dropping a sheet of paper on top of a table. "First lesson, research."

 

* * *

 

She put a coat on, grabbed an umbrella and crossed her fingers hoping for that the rain wouldn't get worse. She clenched her teeth at the cold air that hit her face while stepping carefully outside. She inhaled and let a small smile appear. She couldn't fight the good feeling at the smell of rain. She walked in slow steps enjoying the sound of the droplets while looking for something she couldn't quite place.

Her thoughts took the best of her and soon she find herself in front of the building she avoided stepping in. She rolled her eyes and sighed thinking of William. That stupid Mama's boy she loved so much. She kept going at a faster pace as the rain got worse. She could feel the water rapidly wetting her pants and she tried to get to a coffee place at the end of the street.

"Shit" yelled a woman holding her bag as the rain poured on her.

Carmilla frowned as she recognized the now wet face and dripping hair. She stood frozen in spot gazing at Laura who kept walking as she tried to wipe her face and hold her things. Before she could even register what happened Laura slipped and she found herself steadying the girl with both arms.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" muttered Laura glancing at the umbrella being carried by the wind.

"No problem, cutie" a raspy voice answered making Laura turn her head. She rolled her eyes but Carmilla could see the silent thank there. Her hands rested firm against the girl's arms but she shifted into a relaxed position. She watched Laura with wet eyelids and smiled for a second letting herself admire her traces. Her dark eyes shifted from eyes to lips, nose, jaw and then again eyes. Soft brown eyes that bore into hers surrounding them of a bubble made of something almost imperceptible. Goosebumps registered the slow path that her fingers traced on the smooth skin. She just couldn't help. Laura tilted her head in a charming way leaning in to push Carmilla's bangs out of where they stuck in her forehead. The brunette arched an eyebrow and unconsciously drew the girl closer as a gush of wind hit them. Carmilla sighed and stepped back shaking her head.

"Come on" Carmilla whispered taking Laura's hand in hers. The pair ran under the rain before finding a spot to hide.

Carmilla closed her eyes and rested her back against the wall. She could faintly hear Laura and she felt the girl do the same next to her. They watched the rain falling into the ground as people hurried and cars passed. Carmilla was trying to enjoy the moment of silent and contemplation while Laura kept moving around. She could almost feel the eyes boring into the side of her head as she stayed glued to her spot. Laura moved and sighed at every second as if trying to make herself noticeable.

"What's up with you?" Carmilla asked in a irritated tone.

"I-I'm cold" Laura confessed with a blush. Carmilla eyed her intently for a few seconds and examined the blush of her cheek. Her hair was messily adorning her head and she couldn't fight the urge to call it adorable inside her head. She faked annoyance while extending her hand. Laura glanced back with a curious expression as Carmilla drew her hand closer to hers. She interlaced their fingers and pulled Laura into her arms. She enveloped the girl in a hug and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Don't" she muttered feeling that Laura was about to say something. Then she closed her eyes at let herself enjoy the weather, the silence and surprisingly warm.

* * *

 

  
"Fetch does not count as a word!" Perry exclaimed at the letters forming the word at the board.

"It does baby, I'm sure" LaF said with a grin while winking at their girlfriend.

"It's not a word, it's a slang from a teenage movie" Perry added crossing her arms.

"Perry is right" Laura said barely containing her laughter. "You should stop trying to take make fetch happen" Laura answered bursting into a fit of giggles being joined by LaFontaine laughing loudly.

"I can't with you two!" Perry said throwing a napkin at Laura. She huffed and walked to the kitchen. In a few minutes their laugh died and LaF stepped into the kitchen meeting their lover.

"Don't be mad" they said walking towards the ginger. They wrapped themselves in a warm embrace quietly feeling each other's heartbeats. Perry smiled and ran her fingers in that ever messy hair of LaFontaine. She found that absolutely charming despite how much she wanted everything to be in place. She kissed their hair, their forehead, their nose and then lightly on the lips. They breathed the same air with smiles that reflected pure love and happiness.

The trio enjoyed their evening together as usual. Laura could barely remember the time when they weren't friends. Danny was out with some friends and Laura was glad to enjoy the company of hers like the old days. They watched movies, played games and ate junk food to Perry's dislike.

The evening dragged faster and soon Laura found herself slumped in the couch with LaF almost sleeping with their head on her lap and their legs on Perry's.

"Sweetheart, wake up" Perry whispered as Laura lightly ran her fingers over the short red hair . LaFontaine sleepily smiled and got up. Perry hug Laura and disappeared with their lover inside the bedroom. The door closed and Laura sighed walking towards the kitchen.

As she washed the dishes she could hear the door opening. Soon, a pair of arms circled around her waist and a kiss was pressed to the top of her head. She inhaled slowly and let the scent invade her. She washed the last cup and turned around meeting a wide smile.

"Hey babe" Danny said giving her a peck on the lips. "Tired?"

"Dying" Laura muttered with a sigh.

"Let's go to bed" Danny answered picking her up in bridal style. The couple made their way to the bedroom with Laura giggling and telling Danny to be careful. The mattress welcomed Laura like a cloud and Danny changed as quickly as she could. They spooned as usual and Laura brushed off the feeling of something inside her head. She closed her eyes and turned around inhaling Danny scent. She felt it so... usual and something about that made her uncomfortable.

She brushed it aside thinking maybe it just didn't match with a rainy day.

 

* * *

  
Carmilla watched the sky full of clouds and pressed her cheek to the cold surface of her window. She took a sip of her tea and thought about the events of the day again. Laura. Laura was... Laura. She just was. Existed, breathed, rambled and blushed. Carmilla closed her eyes. Laura was just another human in the world. The problem was the fact that it wasn't just that. She was a magnet that dragged Carmilla to her at every single opportunity. Just like the day she met her about an year ago.

_Combat booths lightly stepped into the floor. She searched through the crowd and smiled. She let her elbows connect with the counter of the bar and scanned again the mass of bodies. Some remix of a pop song played loudly and she could feel the bass pouding in the surface. Grinding, grasping, dancing. The ambient invited her to lose herself and find something quite... delighting. She laughed to herself as she lost count of the number of people that hit on her that night._

_Her drink was placed next to her and she slid the money with a wink to the bartender. The liquor descended slowly and her lips curled into a predatory grin. She knew she caught attention and she loved it. She walked with purpose to the dance floor and let the music lead her. She find herself between two girls who were more than happy to follow the beat. Fingers traced uncoordinated patterns on fabric and sweat lightly coated her pale skin. Closed eyes and heavy breaths surround her. Her thin fingers lost themselves at some dark hair as she grind her hips swaying to the beat. The girl in front of her turned and she smirked a smirk that could beat hundreds of sinful words. She was met with eyes full of lust and a tongue licking an invitation to red lips._

_"Sorry" she purred as she wiggled her way out. She inhaled with purpose as she exited the dance floor. Hair disheveled, sweat lightly covering her exposed abs and chest heaving under some home cut punk shirt she wore. That's how she looked when she met a pair of brown eyes. The woman looked young. Not actually young, something along the words of twenty something naive woman. She licked her lips at the thought of exploring everything that was hidden under her modest dress. The woman was beyond beautiful and Carmilla had to admit, she was drawn to her._

_Their eyes locked and she knew who she wanted to take home. She wanted to mark that beautiful neck, pull that dirty blonde hair and whisper in her ear things that would send a shiver to her spine and blush to her cheeks. She avoided people and with a surprising speed stood in front of the girl. No words were spoken and she let her eyes touch all the skin she was begging to kiss._

_"Hey" she whispered in a sultry tone. The girl broke their stare and shook her head. She seemed nervous while smoothing out some invisible wrinkles on her dress. She muttered an answer and Carmilla took as an invitation to step closer. Their eyes met again, an aura of lust surrounding them and Carmilla sighed, letting her desires embrace her. Each step back was met with one forward as if they were dancing the beat of bodies in seduction. Her fingers touched the wall and she traced patterns before letting her palm rest flat against the surface. She allowed a space rest between them and smirked. The girl took heavy breaths and bit her bottom lip as if being caught doing something inappropriate. Black orbs turned darker at the movement. She got closed and inhaled the faint trace of the girl's scent before letting her lips touch her ear._

_"What are you looking for?" Carmilla asked in a sultry tone._

_"W-what?" the girl asked nervously and Carmilla laughed._

_"We look, we search, we find. Your eyes were wandering and they met mine. I may add that they are quite inviting" she said while playing lazily with the ends of the dirty blonde hair. "Don't you look like a virgin sacrifice?" She asked more to herself as her finger burned a line in the skin of the girl's collarbone._

_"I-w-we.. I mean d-don't... St-top with with this!" The girl exclaimed with wide gesticulation. Carmilla contemplated the goosebumps on the skin before stepping into a more respectful distance._

_"Stop with what? I'm not doing anything" Carmilla said holding her hands up. "I'm not doing anything to you" she answered with a smile._

_"I-I can't I d-don't"_

_"Want?" She more purred than asked. The girl's eyes showed lust and she smirked. There was attraction in the first sight. "I don't force myself on people, cupcake. I won't do anything. As much as..." She trailed meeting a curious glare._

_"As much as?" The girl inquired with a shake breath taking a step forward._

_"As much as I want to do every single thing you want" Carmilla answered with a lick to her lips. The air seemed tense and they gazed at each other. Time tickled, the bass pounded and they waited for the one who would make the movement. Carmilla took a breath and waited for the girl. Waited for the taste of her lips, the feel of the skin agains-_

_"So you two met already?" LaF asked with a grin that dropped a bucket of ice over them._

_"What do you mean?" Carmilla asked taking a few steps back as if nothing was happening during the previous moments._

_"Laura, meet Carmilla. Carmilla, that's Laura. The famous Danny's girlfriend"_

_Ice bucket indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not blame my best friend for the lame fetch joke.  
> Still without a beta but I hope it doesn't suck as much as the first one.  
> Have a nice weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The rain poured slowly as if kissing the ground in which her sneakers stepped following the rhythm of some punk rock beat. The loud string of the guitar filled her ears as easily as they filled her heart. She closed her eyes and didn't try to push away the lump inside her. The ground was marked by droplets so similar to her tears that brought a sad smile to her. There was a duel inside her head. A voice yelled at her that she was just making herself more pathetic by crying over a box full of _'what ifs_ ' inside her heart. She also happened to feel the pounding of the blood in her veins as she thought of Laura. She had denied, buried thoughts and acted with mixed signs like a middle school girl and yet, she couldn't no longer avoid the feeling of her skin against Laura's. Her pace quickened. She ran. Ran to something or ran away. She couldn't quite decide.

She angrily paced faster while letting her thoughts overwhelm her. Something she couldn't have, something she couldn't conquer and something she couldn't maintain. She laughed a bitter laugh and she blinked the tears. She was fucking rich, for god's sake! She could buy an amount of things but the only person she wanted was unavailable and most important, she was happy that way. She rolled her eyes at the thought of the too perfect red haired woman. She couldn't believe that stupidly tall woman could make Laura happy. She always seemed to ignore the unpleasant looks Laura gave her as she placed her arm on her shoulder. Or how she sounded terrible as she talked on and on about how much Laura needed to be careful walking alone. The barely-there sun kissed its goodbye between clouds and she asked if there was someone watching over her at the moment. She sighed knowing that wasn't about the girl anymore. She was failing herself. She was so wrapped around the idea of being apathetic instead of fighting over happiness that she did absolutely everything at all occasions. Watched. Watched people fight, people get together, things get built and things be destroyed. It was like she had three hundreds years of life passing on a screen. It felt more than her only 25 years. She looked around the empty street. The moment seemed reserved for her, something was incredibly intimate.

The rain poured hard and she shook her head. Black hair sprawled water and she ran a hand over face trying to wipe tears, rain and sadness. Sadness over her mother's death, over her inability to connect with William, over not moving a finger to change. Change. The word hung in the air like a predator waiting to eat her alive. She knew that hide herself under excuses wouldn't get her where she wanted or who she wanted. She sighed. Brown eyes came to her mind and bit her bottom lip. It's not like the neighbor's grass was greener but she wished. She wished she had a chance to fight for someone but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't try to ruin something over someone she wasn't worth of. She laughed a bitter laugh and let her feelings stab her heart. It's not like Laura even liked her. She ran even faster if it was possible and burned. Her muscles burned along with her heart, her brain, her being. Her hands balled into fists and she asked herself why she was pining over someone. The answer came quickly. The naive provincial girl with big dreams and bright smiles. There was something about the young girl's soul and mature expression in Laura that she couldn't fight. She just could... push the feelings aside. Watch sadly Laura not being hers as she handed her heart silently while waiting for her to realize. Or not actually wanting it. And she denied. She ran, she drank, she fucked and she hated. She let her anger dominate her like a monster consuming her soul. She was all claws, fangs and stormy eyes . And Laura, Laura was a princess. She was porcelain, she was summer. She was sneaky kisses, vanilla scent and heart beating to the sound of the most precious music. She knew that using her platonic feelings as an excuse to drown in sadness was a dirty move but worked for her. She could put up with the game of hating the object of her dreams as long as she filled herself with something later. Feet stopped and she collapsed on her knees. Her mother would be ashamed of her. Such a failure, she would say. She was making up excuses to run from herself. She couldn't even recognize her.

She used to irradiate strength. She used to have fire in her eyes and passion on her lips. She couldn't just give up on herself. She may not have Laura but she could have herself. She was after all, passion, intelligence, lust, charm, happiness. She could be all and have all. Life has open arms for her and she was just being stupid by letting it go to waste. She needed to do something about it. She was going to do something. Baby steps, little changes." I can do it", she muttered to herself, "I won't let this eat me alive". The rain washed her clothes and her closed eyes facing the sky. Droplets kissed her skin and she asked a silent prayer to whoever listened. "Please" she begged in a whisper. "Give me strength" she completed opening her eyes. As if answering the rain stopped and she could see a hint of the moon. Every day has two sides. "Maybe I will have to work in the shadows" she said to herself with a sad smile. She sprinted home with wet clothes and washed thoughts. "Courage", she muttered to herself while running through the plans in her mind. "Watch mom" she said to the sky "I'm about to surprise you."

* * *

 

 

“Miss Eisen” she heard the man said politely and rolled her eyes. _Karnstein._ She angrily answered inside her head. Not that she hated the other surname but Karnstein just suited her. It was strong and fierce. She arched an eyebrow pushed her sunglasses a bit to get a lot of the people inside the room. She kept a cold glare as she glanced from one to another until her eyes spotted her person she was interested in talking to.

“Leave” she commanded with a firm yet low tone while her hand motioned towards the double grey door ahead of her. She walked slowly and her black high heels clicked against the floor. One. Two. Three. She sighed. Just steps were slow as dramatic as she could master before she pulled a chair and sat down. She crossed one leg over the other and propped her left hand up. She rested her elbow on top on the back over the other hand that was simply laying on her stomach. “Well” she dragged slowly as moved the thumb against her fingers in a calm pace. “We need to redecorate” she said looking at the plain white-and-gray room.

“You do clean up nicely” William said with a chuckle. He shook his head radiating happiness. She looked at his smile and smiled at the time they used to have matching grins after sneaking out to grab ice cream without their parents noticing. She smiled wide eyed her own outfit slowly. Black high heels, black pencil skirt and a surprisingly white shirt with her sleeves gracefully folded at the height of her elbows.

“What can I say? I dress to kill” she answered in a sultry voice earning a chuckle from her brother. “As much as I love talking about my qualities such as being good looking, I have a suggestion for the company” she said now adopting a serious tone. “Before you drown yourself in expanding and buying and losing this little head of yours around, you need to increase the selling of newspapers and magazines. We better start somewhere and not go around trying to improve all our areas at the same time. We might be two but we only have two heads and half a sack of patience” she finished rolling her eyes. She sunglasses touched the marbled table and she took a deep breath. “Call people responsible for the stuff I mentioned”

“Martha?” William asked as she picked up the phone placed at the table. “Please ask Smith and Crawford to come up with anyone they may need.” he finished putting the phone down. Carmilla looked at him in the eyes as he studied her expression. She looked at him profusely and smile. Age did good to him. He was a good looking man and quite a catch, he might add. She smiled at the thought and felt the urge to tell him how much she was proud of him of not being one of those meat head boys who can only think about their own genitalia.

“You do a good job here” she commented with a fond smile. She was glad he kept the business when she couldn’t give a damn about everything. “So” she said breaking the moment. “They are taking too much” she says nervously playing with her collar. A few more awkward seconds passed before the doors opened and people filled the empty seats with a polite nod to the siblings.

“Mircalla, what a pleasure” said the man next to William. She smiled a yellow smile and said nothing in turn. She had hated that men since she was young but kept that information to herself. She watched him with a cold glare before turning her attention to her brother. He signed for her to speak and she exhaled loudly.

“I asked you all to come here to ask you something. Not that we don’t appreciate your work but we believe you can raise the selling. You…” she dragged slowly pointing at the man who once was smiling at her. She watched him nervously straighten his tie. “Are responsible for the newspaper. I happen to have been informed that we are losing some events coverage due to some kind of… unprofessional conduct, I may say.” she said with a grin. She read the files William’s assistant send to her. She knew that things around the newspaper wasn’t that good. As much as William was a good owner, sometimes people need some truth being told to learn their place. And in her opinion, that man earned too much for the job he actually did. “We pay you. We pay you good and offer you resources to do your job. Don’t waste my time” she finished with a soft tone and a cynical smile. “That’s all. I’ll be around” she said putting her glasses back on. She stood and walked slowly towards the doors feeling the looks boring into her skin.

“If” she suddenly said turning around “I hear any kind of report about some inappropriate conduct around here, you will wish you never met me. What you do in your private lives is up to you but in my company, I rule” she said with a smirk. She turned around she pushed the doors open while blowing a kiss to her brother. Her heels echoed in the hall as people stood still watching her leave. William’s assistant watched expectantly as Carmilla stopped by her table near the entrance. “Martha, change this doors to black.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you just said that!” the woman said throwing her hands in the air. She looked offended and Laura rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe in this. Danny Lawrence, miss Summer-perfect-Society was making a scene in the middle of street. She scanned her eyes for familiar faces but the random ones just stared at them.

“Danny, can you please calm down a bit?” Laura asked as she felt uncomfortable with the staring. “You look like crazy right now and p-people are staring! It- it’s making me uncomfortable” She whispered as loud as she managed with red cheeks. The woman watched her and crossed her arms. She puffed her chest and tried to read the emotions inside her brown eyes.

“Now I’m crazy too?” she asked with a bitter laugh.

“This not place nor time to discuss” Laura tried to reason placing a gentle hand on her arm. “Please” she asked with sincere eyes. Danny rolled her eyes and followed the girl. The couple turned around the corner and stopped in front of the building. “Can we please?” Laura asked opening the door. Danny shook her head and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t want you thinking I’m trying to stalk you” she answered in a hurt tone. Laura laughed. She couldn’t believe her girlfriend was being that infantile. She stared at her trying to get any reaction. Five seconds passed and no one blinked. Laura turned around and entered the building. She jumped two steps at time in a slow pace

“Oh my God, I might fall the stairs because I’m the so stupid little Laura” she said placing her hand dramatically on her chest. Danny stood at the bottom of the stairs fuming with rage. Laura glanced one more time at her before walking to the hall.

“Oh no” Danny yelled grabbing her arm and spinning her around. “You don’t get to be all sarcastic and run from this argument” she added dropping her arm.

“Oh really?” Laura asked offended. “I forgot to ask you for permission”

“I can’t believe you” Danny said staring at Laura. The small woman had her arms crossed and eyes burning like flames.

“Oh you can’t believe me? I wasn’t the one suggesting that I should drop my internship for something... “ she paused as if thinking while theatrically patting her finger against her chin “Oh, I remember! Something easier” she added with a fake smile.”What? You think I’m not capable of handling what I can or can’t do? Yes, it is tiring me as hell and I can’t spend the amount of time with you that you wish but this is an opportunity I can’t throw away because you are jealous of my job!”

“Jealous of your job? For God’s sake, Laura! You barely have time to spend with me, I don’t think I’m complaining about nothing”

“Danny” she dragged as she sighed loudly. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took deep breaths to calm down and not lose her point in the situation. “You spend you time with your activities and I always understand. I go cheer for you at all kinds of sport you invent engaging. I support you, I leave in you alone in your precious time to read because I know that you are happy doing what you love.” she said in a soft tone. “You just can’t keep trying to make me drop anything I like to do because it’s going to be too dangerous”

“I’m just looking out for you!”

“I’m not a fucking child anymore!” Laura yelled balling her hands into fists.

“Oh, only Papa Hollis can take care of you?” Danny asked with a smirk. Laura wanted to slap that smirk out of her face but tried to remain calm.

“Take care? You act like I’m made of glass. I’m not going to break if I work hard. Gosh. Why you act like you are the only one that can take risks in this relationship?”

“And now you question our relationship, awesome.”

“Are you even hearing yourself?” she asked in an exasperated tone.

“I think the whole neighborhood is” said someone in a bored tone. Laura turned around coming face-to-face to Carmilla.

“Keeps getting better” Danny retorted with a threatening glare.

“Woah, Aguilera, calm down” the brunette answered with a smirk holding her hands in the air.

“I’m done with this!” she screamed as she ran down the stairs.

“Any minute” Carmilla yelled back turning towards Laura. Laura now glanced at her outfit. The shoes, ankles that seemed like sculpted marble, skirt clinging at the curve of her hips perfectly, contours of breasts in the pale shirt and a piercing stare. The woman looked absolutely… ravishing. Laura fought the shiver along her spine but it was too late. Carmilla’s smirk confirmed that she saw the lust written inside her brown orbs.

“See something you like?” Carmilla asked in a sultry tone.

“Why are you dressed up like this?” Laura asked ignoring the previous question.

“Have someone told you that you are too curious?” Carmilla asked with a grin. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment and Laura could faintly hear her laughter.

“Wait, what are you doing here?” she asked resting her back against the wall.

“I’m your new neighbor, sweetheart” Laura sighed closing her eyes. Her eyes shot open as she was reminded from something. The noises, the moans. Was it Carmilla? Did she have someone? She didn’t seem fond of relationships at all. Her brain worked at full speed trying to connect dots faster than her imagination. She closed her eyes and pushed away her question about how good would be Carmilla in bed. Her eyes opened again being met by dark ones. “

You should listen to Clifford, though. It’s dangerous around here. Something can happen” she whispered in a tone that mean more than those simple words.

“Yeah? I’m not afraid” Laura answered in a steady breath as a pale finger curled her hair for a few moments.

“You should. Someone can try to eat you alive” she said the last words slowly, tasting it sounds against Laura’s ear. She pressed a kiss the her cheek and stepped back. Laura watched her hips swaying and tried to breathe again. She opened her door, blinked twice and let her bag fall on the living room’s floor. She dropped the idea of staying and decided for a walk.

She couldn’t let her thoughts betray her. Carmilla was just attractive. She was broody, rude, annoying and had respect to barely no one. She lost herself inside her mind trying to not freak out after Carmilla’s seduction and her fight. She stopped at some alley and took deep breathes resting her head against the wall. She could faintly hear the sounds of people coming. She cursed herself for letting her belongings at home. She walked fast and hide behind some trash container. She held her breath as she heard voice. There was shuffling and male voices. A drunk voice asked questions and Laura felt her heart stop. Something really bad was going on.

“We are going to the party, I promise” she could hear the voice. Slowly she peaked at the front of the alley making out three figures. A strong man held a girl in a firm grip as the other rummaged through his backpack.

“What?” the girl asked laughing. Anyone could tell she was far intoxicated.

“Just drink this” the man said with a smile. Laura felt her heart beat like a hammer as she hide in her spot again. She waited for ten seconds that lasted ages. Then she heard a sound of something being dropped to the ground. “This one was easier.” the man said laughing. Laura couldn’t believe her eyes as she peaked the scene. The woman laid on the floor not moving as the man tossed the small bottle inside his bag. She blinked and hid again.

“That’s good because I won’t deal with the same thing the last one did. I hate when they screamed and try to get help. The thing at the park got on my nerves”. The park. The park kidnapping, Laura screamed inside her head. They kidnapped the girl at the park earlier that week. She closed her eyes again and prayed for anyone out there to help her. A honk was heard and she fought the urge to scream. She placed a hand against her mouth and waited for any sign that they knew about her presence. She heard shuffling, then a door closing and a car going away. She waited. Waited for two solid minutes nervously counting them inside her head. She carefully stepped into the empty alley and breathed out. She was scared to that but she couldn’t believe she saw that scene. She reached the end of the alley and stood still trying to process everything. A car passed and she focused in the small library already closed at the other side of the street. Something caught her eyes and smile. A camera, who probably recorded everything. She started to run towards home already making note inside her head. She was going to find who was kidnapping the girls and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm profusely sorry for any mistakes or if this chapter wasn't really good.  
> Comments, suggestion or anything you may need me for: callmehomewrecker.tumblr.com  
> Have a lovely week.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Laura watched attentively the images on the screen. She had kindly asked the owner of the library to watch the videos from the day before, claiming that she was mugged and wanted to at least have a look at who did it. The old man offered her a smile and there she was, looking through the registers of the surveillance camera. She narrowed her eyes as the pair of young men appeared in the screen along with a girl that could barely walk straight. She jumped forward and paused the screen when a car appeared. She couldn’t make out any face but she could get a glimpse of a symbol in the shirt the men wore.

“Thanks” She said with a small smile after taking a picture of the screen and shoving her phone inside her bag. She exited the place and took a bus. She grabbed her phone and eyed the picture again. Two Greek letters that formed something she couldn’t even start to decipher. The ride went fast as she scribbled down her notebook some options about the mystery. Exiting the bus, she hurried towards the city’s public library going straight towards the foreign languages section. She glanced to the huge wall filled of books and sighed. She ran one finger towards the covers. Arabic, Chinese, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Latin and then Greek.

She took a couple of books and sat at a table in far corner. After expending minutes finding all the possible information about the letters, she went to the computed and typed the transliterated version of the extensive form of the two letters. She eyed a few links before clicking at a page mentioning the Silas University. A fraternity. She rolled her eyes for not considering that option before. Eta Lambda used to be a society in the University. After running her eyes through a couple more of pages she found out that the said society was closed due to inappropriate behaviors of its members. Rumor has it the inappropriate stuff was related to violence and possibly murder. She scanned a few more texts before stopping at a picture of an old group. All the boys dressed in clothes that looked far before this century. She zoomed the black and white picture spotting a weird symbol on the wall behind them. She drawn it in her notebook before hurrying towards the section again. She placed the books back on its shelf while looking for old inscriptions or something.

“Looking for something?” Asked a girl carrying a small cart full of books.

“Something describes it perfectly, since I can’t find out the language that can translate this” Laura said with a pout. The girl took a look at the paper over her shoulder before signaling for Laura to follow her.

They went past the corridors, ascended stairs until they were met with a small corner full of old looking books. Laura looked at the top of the shelf reading “Magic & Ancient Religions”. She scoffed and looked at the girl as if it was a joke.

“You probably will find something here” She simply answered returning to her job. Laura chewed on her bottom lip and decided to give it a shot. Twelve books later she held her arms up and stretched. Her head was pounding and she was dying to grab a snack.

Deciding for the last attempt, she looked into the last book on the table and squealed as she spotted the symbol. She clapped eagerly as she sat straight. She arched an eyebrow as she read about the said symbol. _Old dark magic. Rituals. Sacrificing virgins. Immortality._ She closed her eyes and tried to process the information. Some creepy ancient religion believe that in order to get immortality you needed to sacrifice five virgins to a hungry light that only appeared in a day that only happened 20 years. She asked to herself. Could they be? Could they? What? She asked herself if it was possible that people were murdering to obtain immortality. She went back to her previous spot in front of the computer searching everything about the society. Nothing recent appeared except from the fact that a new society took its place, the Zeta. She scribbled down some more notes and exited the library knowing that she should rest before taking a trip to the University.

* * *

 

“So” LaFontaine trailed before taking a bite of their burger.

“So?” Carmilla asked with a smirk. They chewed for a moment before sipping on their milkshake.

“What do you do for living?” They asked with a small smile.

“In order to live?” Carmilla asked receiving a nod. “I usually breathe, eat and maintain an average level of hygiene” she answered receiving an eye roll and a playfully smack at the arm. “I work like every human being” she answered with a shrug.

“You don’t really talk about yourself, not that you have to. It would be nice...” They said placing a hand at her arm. “I just think I should know more about you, I feel like a terrible friend”. Carmilla shook her head and smiled at them. She took a bite of the own lunch and let silence be their company for a few seconds.

“You know that I hate waking up in the morning and I enjoy a hot cocoa when I’m sick. You know not to push me into opening up and listen to me when I need. You know everything you need to be my best friend” She finished in a casual tone as if trying to overpass the affection of those words.

“I know but I’m still curious” They said and Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh at the wide eyes and messy red hair.

“I have a younger brother. Only a few years younger” she simply said. “His name is William. Happy? Now leave me alone or I’ll kick your sorry ass until home.” She said with a teasing smirk finishing her drink. They once again enjoyed the silence watching the sunshine. “How is the Ginger 2?” Carmilla asked resting her elbow on the bench she was sitting.

“Good, very good actually” They answered as a blush appeared on their cheeks and neck. Carmilla stared. Stared hard. Until LaFontaine couldn’t get any redder.

“Spill it, LaFonbrain” She demanded running her fingers through her own hair. They mumbled something and she wasn’t able to understand. She rolled her eyes and placed a warm hand on their arm.

"I wanna propose” they said dropping their head.

"WHAT?” Carmilla shouted with a horrified look on her face.

“I know you probably think it’s a bad idea since you hate the mere thought of marriage but I have known Perry since I was four, loved her since I was eight and been with her since I was fifteen. I just... I can’t stop thinking about starting a family with her and all the stuff we think will never cross our minds” They explained with watery eyes. Carmilla expression softened and she smiled. The smile was sincere and her eyes showed she was happy for her friend.

“Gosh, kids grow up so fast” Carmilla said wiping a non existent tear out of her eyes in a mocking manner. “I’m proud of you” she said adopting a now sincere tone. ”And I’m really happy you two found each other.” she finished with a grin. She then stood up and grabbed LaFontaine’s arm making them stand up. She walked with purpose almost dragging LaFontaine after her.

“Where are we going?”

“To the moon!” she answered giving them an eye roll. “We are going ring shopping, your dumbass. If you are going to do this to yourself, you better do it perfectly” she said with a tone that left no space for discussion. ”LaFerry all the way!” she shouted as the day turned into night. 

"I can’t believe you said that.”

“I didn’t”

“Sure Carmilla, sure”

* * *

 

 

 “Hmmm” she muttered as she eyed herself in the mirror. Red lipstick on her lips as she put earrings. She grinned to herself and tried to calm her nerves. She put her shoes on and exited the apartment going through her plan all over again. Going to the party, trying to get a glimpse at something related to the kidnapping and leave without being noticed. She reached the street, called a cab and tapped her fingers against the seat while waiting for the ride to be over.

She sent a text to LaFontaine informing that she was out for a party at Silas. She paid for the ride and carefully stepped in front of the University. She walked inside placing her phone inside her purse as she followed the sound of loud music. She had seen some things about the party on Facebook and jumped on the perfect opportunity to investigate. She put a smile on her face and walked towards the building. She could hear yells, whistles and loud music blasting from inside. She saw empty cups and bottle of beers laying around and some couples making out on the grass. She entered the place and avoided a drunk boy with a bottle of vodka. She smiled and accepted the cup some boy with the fratenity’s shirt handed her. After he winked at her and left, Laura made sure to drop its content inside a plant vase in a corner.

She smiled at people, chatted a little bit under the fake name she made up and even danced a bit at the living room. She noticed the boys from the fraternity seemed to have an interest in her and one of them kept giving her drinks. She asked where the bathroom was in a fake slurry tone and a boy pointed towards the stairs. She walked towards the second floor and took a look at the third floor. She could see a closed wooden door right after the stairs begun.

She walked back towards the hall and looked for an empty room. She closed the door behind her and looked at the pictures on the wall. She recognized the guy as the one who kept giving her drinks. She opened his drawers and searched for anything. She almost gave up before spotting something silver between sheets of paper and books. She grabbed the keys and hurried towards the door she saw a few minutes before. She tried the first key having no success. Then the second, the third and the fourth. She placed the fifth key at the door when she heard voices.

“Where’s the girl, you said she came upstairs” A male voice muttered downstairs. Laura bit her bottom lip hard as she quietly inserted the last key in the hole.

“No one will see if she disappears and need one more. Where the fuck is she?” the man asked in a stern tone. Laura closed her eyes and turned both the key and handle. She tried to calm her breath stepping into the room and opening the door. She closed it without a sound and locked behind her. She grabbed her phone and switched the lantern on, wide eyes as she took at her surroundings. She was right. She saw four girls tied to beds sleeping probably due some sort of sedative. She quickly sent a text to Danny. _Help me please, call someone. I’m at Silas University, Zeta Fraternity, 3rd floor._ She clicked on the camera icon and took as many pictures as she could. She walked towards a huge table and found files with information about the girls along with information about the kidnapping. She spotted a picture of the members of the society. She took a pen and wrote in the back of it the name of the boys she saw written on the files and shoved it inside her purse. She sent her previous text to LaFontaine and kept walking around. She registered everything she laid her eyes on, including the wall filled with papers about some ancient cult happening during the full moon and glanced at a calendar next to that. She saw the day it was marked and checked her phone before trying to take a peek at the small gap on the closed window. She saw the full moon staring right back at her. She felt a shiver run her spine and unblocked her phone again.

 _Please Danny. Call the police_. She tried again receiving no answer from the red haired. She heard voices approaching and hid herself, ducking under the table and closing her eyes.

“Tell Brad to grab the first drunk girl he sees. We need to do the ritual now.” Someone said in a harsh tone. Laura closed her eyes and muttered a silent plea for herself. She held her phone hard with one hand as the other was against her mouth trying to contain any sounds of her erratic breathing. She heard the sound of rustling and incoherent mumbling probably coming from the girls. She was cold and trembling, heart pounding on her ears. Then a sound echoed in the room. A ding. Signaling that she received a text. She threw her phone inside her bag and waited for the best.

“Well, well” she heard coming near her. Footsteps approached slowly and she fought the urge to scream. “I guess someone decided to join us” the man said walking around the table. He gave her an evil smirk and crossed his arms. “What a cutie! We didn’t even need to kidnap her” He said laughing. His happy features contrasted with his rough hands grabbing Laura and forcefully making her stand up. She then saw the room. A light illuminated the room and the windows were now open. Frightened girls were tied and place into a circle drawn on the floor. The man holding her laughed as he threw her purse at a far corner. She could see people throwing pictures, papers, everything into a now light up fireplace. Her eyes widened as any kind of proof was being destroyed. Nobody would ever know what happened to her. Nobody wou-

“Don’t make that face because you will be next” one of the men said tying her up. She started crying silently cursing at herself for the stupid idea of-

Sirens. She could hear sirens. She opened her eyes and watched as the boys hurried towards an escape. Everything happened at a fast motion. She clumsily braced herself against the wall as in seconds that felt like ages police officers opened the door pointing guns at men and asking them to put their hands on the floor. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

* * *

 

 

“What?” She asked after minutes of silence. She was now drinking a cup of hot chocolate on her couch after hours of speaking inside the police station. She was still in her party clothes watching Danny close her eyes then stare at her again. She had a hard expression on her face, like something pained her.

"I just.. I-I... don’t even know what to say. I don’t know why you are so stubborn whenever I say something. This” she gestured towards her state. Ruined make up, wrinkled clothes and wrists slightly red due the tying. “Is you getting back for not listening to me”

“Excuse me?” Laura half yelled dropping her mug on the floor. “You have no right to use a absolutely not ordinary situation to justify your over protectiveness over me.”

“OVER? So you don’t even admit you were been reckless? I can’t believe you! Do you even imagine what you have happened if LaFontaine didn’t call the police? You would be probably dead in a really bloody sacrifice made by a bunch of deluded psychopaths who wanted immortality based on some stupid dark magic shit!” She yelled earning a cold glare from Laura. The younger woman crossed her arms and gazed at the red haired pacing on the living room floor.

“LaFontaine?” she asked tilting her head to the side. Danny avoided her gaze, opening and closing her mouth.

“D-Don’t turn this conversation around. You know that you can’t just go arou-”

“LAFONTAINE” Laura screamed. Danny seemed taken back by the harsh tone she used. Her eyes fumed with rage as she balled her hands into fists. ”LaFontaine called the police.” she added letting out a shaky breath. “I texted you” she completed with a laugh. The laugh echoed like a slap on the cheek.

“Laura, please” Danny said trying to reach out for the girl.

“I didn’t take it seriously. I thought you were just drunk and needed a ride home. So I didn’t answer for you to learn your lesson.”

“Learn my lesson?” Laura asked taking a step back. “So you put my life in risk just to prove a stupid damn point?” she asked pointing a finger to Danny’s chest. Silence hung in the air and Danny slumped her shoulders. Laura cried shaking her head in disbelief. “Your proud is so big that you let it step into people you love” she spat in a harsh tone.

"Laura, I care about you!” she shouted back trying to reason in the situation.

“Care about me? You want to put me in a fucking cage and only walk out with you!”

“That’s not like this! Stop saying it’s this way. I look after you” Danny said letting her tears run freely on her skin. Laura looked into her eyes with her own shining with hurt.

“You don’t look after me, you are just possessive and passive aggressive any time I try to engage in an activity that doesn’t involve feeding your ego!”

“My ego?” Danny laughed dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes! Your enormous fucking ego. I have to be cheering for you, complimenting you because perfect Danny is so good at everything. Do you want me to clap for you? I will because you deserve the prize for being the biggest jerk” she said taking a few seconds between each clap. Danny stared at her ashamed of herself and reached for her hand.

“Laura, please! I just want to protect you!”

“Protect me from what? Having a normal life?” she said with an arched eyebrow.

"From finding someone else” Danny mumbled slowly.

"I can’t believe you think I would throw two years of relationship out of the window just because I’m pursuing things I like” she said with a cold gaze. “Don’t touch me” she spat and Danny took a few steps back. She closed her eyes and hastily wiped some tears before crossing her arms. “Danielle Lawrence, I won’t stand and be a shadow for you. I am perfectly capable of shine and accomplish things. If you can’t stand the thought of me obtaining happiness from something that isn’t entirely you, we are done!”

“You can’t do this to me”

"I can’t do?” She asked with a sigh. She walked towards her purse and grabbed her phone quickly opening her messages. “Being that a prank or not, the police is coming after you. x LaF” she read with a sad smile.

“Laura, I w-wasn’t... I didn’t”

“Get out!” Laura yelled pointing at the door. She waited with her eyes closed reopening them only after she heard the door slamming shut. She sat on the floor letting the tears fall free. She felt anger running through her veins. The thought of her girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, trying to keep her from everything and consequently from living was driving her insane. She gripped her phone again and remind herself why did all of this started. She looked through the pictures snapped that night and grabbed her laptop. One hour later she sent an email to her boss.

“From: Laura Hollis

To: Henry Crawford

I know I barely started working under your supervision but I really trust my work on this. Along with the annexed document there are attachments that prove what I wrote. I hope you trust me on this one and believe in my talent.

Have a lovely weekend, Laura”

She smiled to herself and closed her laptop. Time for a shower.

__

* * *

 

 

 The sun shined bright and Laura rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She exited her room with a groan and met LaFontaine sitting on the couch. They offered her a small smile and nodded their head towards the kitchen. The smell of brownies met her and she smiled.

“Mourning, Louis Lane” Perry said with a grin. Laura laughed softly and grabbed a brownie while sitting at the table. She pushed the thoughts of Danny to the back of her mind. She couldn't let herself burst into tears again over someone that simply wanted to decided her life like she was a child. She tried to stretch a bit feeling the pain in her body. Her muscles were sore and she barely could keep herself up. All the stress and lack of sleep really got to her.

She accepted the mug of coffee offered to her and took a sip making a disgusted face. She added an unhealthy amount of sugar to it and drank slowly with a grin. She took a sip and chewed on the brownie enjoy the calm music coming from Perry’s phone. She glanced at the window and saw the beautiful day. The sky clear and blue invited people to go out and enjoy the day. She thought about things to do. Running maybe or walking into the park and having a picnic. She chewed the piece of her last brownie and swallowed before finishing her coffee. She placed her mug on the sink and washed it after receiving a pointed glare from Perry.

She joined LaFontaine in the living room looking at the screen of her phone. She scrolled through Facebook finding a bunch of links to news about the kidnapping. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to forget the cold feeling of being near death. She blocked her phone and slumped against the couch, turning towards LaFontaine.

“What are you reading?” she asked picking at her nails.

"The Dean” they mumbled focused on the words. She opened one eye and rested her head against the arm of the couch.

"Sometimes people impress me at how disillusioned they can be to achieve things” they commented attracting Laura’s attention. “Your little adventure is in the front page” they said with a grin pointing at the picture of ten boys standing in a line at the police station. She took the newspaper out of their hands and started to look at the text written there.

"A Saturday night party can seem ordinary to most of people but when it is thrown by a couple of deluded young man with greedy purposes and involves ancient cults, it’s nothing but ordinary.” she read out loud the words. ”Laf, it’s my text! I wrote it! I can‘t believe they published!” she shouted squeaking. She jumped on the couch and yelled for Perry to come to the living room.

"As far the appearances go, this group of young men is nothing but a fraternity celebrating. Yet, digging deeper, some secrets are revealed-”

“In 1920 the fraternity that occupied the same building performed a ritual involving kidnapped girls due some ancient myth connected to dark magic” Laura completed knowing the words by heart. She squealed again and threw the paper at a confused Perry. She pulled LaFontaine to jump with her.

“Hmmm, Laura?” Perry said furrowing her brows and sitting at the couch. She ran a hand over her forehead and nervously looked from Laura to the text. Laura kept jumping excited and LaFontaine stopped noticing the look on Perry’s face.

“What?” Laura asked jumping up and down laughing at her. “Why are you not celebrating with us? They published my text on the front page! It’s big deal!”

“Yes, it is big deal” Perry muttered making Laura sit down with her. She took a deep breath and pointed towards the end of the page. Under the text was a name.

Henry Crawford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really went all crazy on this one, i hope you forgive my delusional mind. Someone asked me on tumblr about intimate moments between Laura and Carmilla. It is coming, I promise. Actually in chapter 7


	6. Chapter 6

She pushed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. _You can do it. You can do it, Laura_. She fought the urge to puke. There she was. Standing in front of Eisen's building pacing from one side to the other like a mad woman. She stopped and looked to the enormous building in front of her. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She had stormed out of her apartment in a fuming rage without actually considering a plan of action. Of course she had felt bad, cried and stuffed herself of cookies the whole previous day, making up a thousand different indignant speeches related to stealing, copyright, ethics, professionalism and yet, she had nothing to say right now.

She took another deep breath and fumbled with the strap of her bag. The automatics door opened as someone stepped out and she took this a sign to enter the building. She politely nodded to people there and walked towards the elevators. I have seven floors to decide what to do. She stepped inside the elevator and closed her eyes. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

She stepped inside the hall and opened the door. After stepping in she took in the motion around her. People seemed to be working in a furious pace. She arched an eyebrow walking towards her desk. She tossed her bag on top of the table and rolled her eyes at the post it she had glued to the computer screen in the week before. Henry Crawford's email address. She scoffed to herself and ripped the paper before throwing into a trash can. _It's not like I'm going to forget now_.

"Hollis" a man called as he walked scribbling something on a notebook. He looked up for a brief second and pointed at something behind his back while walking at the end of the hall. Laura wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and got up. Each step made her heart beat faster as she ran through her options of speeches inside her head.

"Morning" Henry quietly said as she closed the door behind her. She tried to fought the urge to scoff at the word as she sat down. She palmed the arms of the chair she was sitting on, letting the silence make the air seems thicker.

"You know" she said as one of her fingers ran along the wooden table in front of her. "I read the newspaper yesterday and I had to blink twice because I swear it looked really familiar to something I wrote." she finished arching an eyebrow. She crossed her arms and leaned back watching the man taking notes at the paper in front of him like she said nothing important to him. She waited for sixty solid seconds before opening her mouth again. "Don't you have any kind of eth-"

"Hollis" He simply said raising his hand up. She nodded her head and waited as he ruffled through the drawers of his table. He threw a folder on the table and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Laura Elise Hollis. Twenty-four. Single. Graduated in Journalism with average grades" he slowly read from the paper. "Average, average, average." he mumbled as he continued to run his eyes on the paper. She balled her hands so hard that she could feel her nails bruising her palm. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. "Yet" he said putting his glasses on the table. "You have talent" he stated as if it was obvious.

"I don't really underst-"

"Quiet, child" he scolded while pushing the folder towards her direction. "Your talent says nothing" he said with a laugh. "Look for something missing" he offered as she took the folder in her hands. She read, read and read trying to find out his point. "Name, dear. You don't have a name that will hold yourself out there. You almost didn't get in the internship" he added while resting his elbows on the table. He interlaced his own fingers while looking into her eyes. Laura breathed heavily as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Look, it's not personal" he said running his fingers through his hair. "It's just that... after years of experience you learn how this works" he commented nodding his head towards the frames placed on the walls. She eyed them with curiosity despite knowing all of them would have his name on. "You should know that once you step outside this room, you will come back to be a no one claiming that I stole your work." he added as she looked towards his direction again. "You should be smart and take something out of this situation" he offered taking the folder back. He placed in one of his drawers and closed it in a swift motion. Laura's eyes gazed at everything but him. Her mind was being overwhelmed by thoughts. The minimalist decoration and shelves full of books made her wonder if she one day would be in that position. If she one day would be in a position to do such thing to another person sitting at her spot. "I have a name and you have talent. We should collaborate" he finished with a small smirk.

She eyed him with a hurt expression but his smirk only got wider. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe properly again. Collaborate, she repeated inside her head. She knew exactly what that means. Yet, the fear of going back to zero made her head spin. She had worked hard to be in the place she was right now. "Or" he said calling her attention again.

"Or?" she asked in a hurt tone. He shrugged slowly and laughed. His laughed echoed inside her head and she let her head hung low.

"Let's be honest." he added letting his hand run at the letters forming his name on the small plaque on his table. "You are just one more girl with big bright dreams. I am a man with experience, name, money and a good position in this company. My offer is such a shame to not accept" he finished shaking his head in a placating movement. She got up trying to contain her tears. Her hands shook and she tried to deal with the two voices inside her mind trying to tell her what to do. She waited and heard her heart beating like crazy inside her chest. She counted. One. Two. _I can't give up on this._ Three. Four. _Maybe it will all work out in the end._ Five. Six. _Who are you trying to fool?_ Seven. Eight. _You can't stand against him._ Nine. Ten.

"Okay" she muttered. She fought against the lump in her throat and closed the door behind her. Even if she gently closed it, she could still hear it echoing inside her mind.

* * *

 

"I see some progress" Carmilla muttered as William showed her the reports from the month. She nodded at the numbers and William tapped on his laptop some observations. He glanced at the images being projected on the wall, studying the numbers with her. Following Carmilla's ideas and letting her handle some businesses gave them some results over the past three weeks. "The Dean has been elevating its numbers quite impressively" she said in a tone William couldn't decode. His turned his chair towards the brunette and motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"I mean, not that I don't believe in our employees but don't you find it weird?" she asked still studying the numbers with a piercing gaze.

"Carmilla, you scared people to death in the last meeting." he saw earning a bored stare from her. "Don't look at me like that. I know you made them think you would consume their souls" he said holding his hands in surrender.

"William, someone needs to have a pulse here" she said placing the paper at the table as she quietly scanned through the other ones. "It must be my mind not wanting to believe that Crawford is actually making a good job." she says clenching her teeth.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I don't know, something about him just seems off" she said with a tired sigh. She rubbed her temple and grabbed a pen. She chewed on end of it as she went through the month results. She took notes on a sheet of papers and signed for William to also look at the things she pointed out.

"We should celebrate" he said with a grin.

"What?" she asked not really paying attention.

"Everything! You taking your place at the business and this results. I just feel like we should celebrate. "

"You mean spending our money in a non sense party in order to reward employees for doing their job?" she asked picking at her nails. He sighed and she rolled her eyes.

"You know Mother insisted that we kept her tradition of throwing a ball every year"

"I never really understood the point in that" she muttered while losing herself inside her memory.

"Mircalla" he said in a low tone bringing her attention back to him. She shot him a murder glare and she pushed her chair back so she could plop her feet on the table. She crossed her legs and waited for him to continue. "Tradition is tradition, kitty" he simply said staring at her. He waited while sustaining her gaze as if a staring contest was happening inside the room.

"Okay" she dragged out slowly fighting the urge to punch Will's grin out of his face. "But the decoration is on me" she said leaving no room for discussion. "Now we need to finish this and plan this thing"

* * *

 

Coffee. She was on her fourth cup already. It wasn't like she was that fan of the beverage. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and shook her head trying to stay focused. She groaned as she looked at the material she still had to read. Work have been up her ass lately and she was basically sleep walking everywhere. She had been working like crazy for the past month. Writing, researching, going to meetings and doing all kind of work. She was basically being Crawford's assistant but she had to admit it had its perks. She met a lot of people and she was slowly starting to get noticed inside the company. Since the whole situation about the missing girls, she had been writing stuff for some columns at the newspaper. Even if it wasn't under her name she was happy with the feedback she was receiving from people. She muttered to herself again that everything would compensate in the end. She closed her eyes and rolled into her stomach. She groaned against the mattress before slowly turning her head towards the clock on her nightstand. 3 am. She sighed.

She needed to finish reading that for tomorrow and sleep a bit before work. Using the very little strength she still had, she found herself walking towards the kitchen. She grabbed a donut from a box placed on the counter and closed her eyes enjoying the taste. She chewed for a bit before deciding to grab a glass of water.

"You know you can't run away forever, right?" Laura put a hand against her heart as she jumped hearing the voice. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as LaFontaine suddenly turned the lights on. She blinked a few times before focusing on her best friend's form leaning against the wall. She rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. "You need to talk about your work, Laura" Leftovers. Milk. Apples. Soda. Juice. Cheese. "Laura" LaFontaine said closing the door. Laura sighed and sat on a chair. They turned around and grabbed some things Laura couldn't make out. "Talk" they instructed as they grabbed a knife from one of the drawers.

"I- LaF- I don't really..." she muttered fiddling with her hands. She took a look at her best friend meeting a pointed glare. She sighed again and watched as they turned their back at her once again. "I talked to him. About the whole stealing fiasco" she said with a humorless laugh. "And he gave me that talk" she said with a shrug. LaFontaine turned around with two plates and Laura smiled. Sandwiches. LaFontaine smiled at her sweetly before taking a bite of his sandwich. "There's nothing I can really do" she said picking the end of the bread. "I mean. I can't risk losing this internship" she said with a sigh. She grabbed the sandwich a took a bite as LaFontaine quietly chewed on theirs.

"There is this ball coming. Everyone was invited and there's even a plus one" she said picking up a piece of cheese. "We got the invitations today and everybody is talking about this because it's kinda important and it happens every year. I mean, I should be excited too right? I'm working my ass off so I should try to enjoy a night of free food and drinks" she said with a small smile.

"Maybe you don't need to" they said shrugging. "Lose the internship, I mean" Laura watched a shit eating grin appeared on their face and she laughed.

"What?" she asked walking towards the fridge. She grabbed a carton of juice and poured on two cups. She took a sip and watched their expression. They ran a hand on their neck as if dueling about suggestion something or not.

"I may have a plan" they said with a grin.

"Oh god" Laura said with a sigh. She knew that probably meant trouble in the end.

"First off all, we need to sleep. After that, we will discuss my plan." LaFontaine said placing their plate on the sink.

"Night Laura!"

"Night" she said with a smile. Maybe the idea wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my problem with writing good scenes. Next chapter will have my so promised smutt scene.  
> Have a nice day.  
> If anything, I'm in tumblr: callmehomewrecker


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content.

"Good morning" Laura muttered with a small smile. She rolled her eyes at herself and wiped her sweaty palms on her light blue jeans. She took a deep breath and restrained herself from fixing her hair as she watched her appearance in the mirror. She watched her tired expression carefully and tilted her chin upwards. _Focus_ , LaFontaine said. _Be norma_ l, Perry suggested. She chuckled at the last thought before the doors opened.

She yawned and stepped inside in her usual barely conscious state. A few nods were sent in her direction and she waved one hand as the other tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She dropped herself on her chair and let her head drop against her table. Her eyelids fluttered close and she used the moment to rest her mind. As tired as she was, she couldn't help her thoughts about LaF's plan. She rubbed a hand along her face and pouted as the smell of coffee filled her nostrils. She sighed. Coffee wasn't as good as a cup of hot chocolate. And plates full of pancakes. Or cookies. Maybe donuts. Or Perry's brownies. Definitely, brownies. Someone cleared their throat and her eyes shot open.

She turned her head towards the computer and opened a new document. Her hands found her purse and she blindly threw her notebook at the surface. She glanced at her notes before typing furiously the text. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed time to go faster yet she couldn't let her thoughts distract her. She grabbed a pen and went through her notes again making detailed comments and underlining things she couldn't forget to mention. She furrowed her brows and stuck the tip of her tongue out her mouth. Her head tilted slightly and she tried to form better sentences inside her head. She smiled widely as the words danced around her brain in clear and concise ideas. She typed once again and stopped for a moment.

She placed her hands on her shoulders trying to ease the strictness of them. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. Going against her tiredness, she revised the text a few times before printing it. She stuffed some things inside her pocket, grabbed the paper with shaky hands and walked towards the door. She knocked once and waited for a few second.

"Just in time" Crawford said with a smile. She faked a smile in return and slumped against the chair she was now used to see. The sound of the paper being slid along the surface filled the air and she rolled her eyes as the man picked the paper up. "This is really good" he muttered to himself as Laura braced on hand against the table.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked cocking her head.

"I think we have established by now that if I publish something under my name is not going to be some uninteresting work made by a toddler. You have your way with words, Hollis" he said and she fought the urge to scoff. She faked a humble smile and glanced down, letting her eyes spot the faint red light of the device inside her hand. Talk, she said to herself.

"I'm tired" she simply said meeting a cold glare and an arched eyebrow. Glasses touched the surface of the table before the man crossed his arms and puffed his chest. She eyed him defiantly. "Of all of this" she pressed equally crossing her arms.

"Child, we won't have this talk anymore. I have warned you before that any kind of complain about this will get you nowhere. You should learn your place and understand that letting me..." he said licking his lips "handle your work will earn you good connections and experience"

"I think this is unfair" she said. She knew she had to push it a bit more. She tilted her chin up and pushed her hair out of her face. She was a Hollis, she wasn't going to back down. "This is actually illegal and you are basically stealing my work" she simply said. He looked taken back for a second before changing to his threatening expression.

"And?" He asked gesticulating with his open hands. "What are you going to do? Call your parents? This is ridiculous and I won't waste one more second. If you are unwilling to let your words be used by someone that has a position you will never have, you can get out and never come back to this place again." He said turning around and leaving her fuming. She felt the lump in her throat again but tried to remain composed. "I was right from the beginning, you are just average."

Her eyes watered with hurt but she fought back the tears. Payback was just around the corner. She glanced at him for the last time before walking towards the door. She paced towards the bathroom and walked towards one of the stalls. She sighed in relief as she listened to the record of the conversation while sending a text to LaFontaine.

* * *

 

"Can you please remind me why I agreed to this?" Laura asked with a groan. LaF grinned at her before checking themselves at the mirror. Laura turned around smoothing her dress before taking in her best friend's attire. She smiled proudly and helped them put their mask. She tied it behind their head and gave them thumbs up.

"Why a suit?" She asked casually while putting some mascara on.

"I confess it is just for the bow tie" they answered with a big grin.

"You would look marvelous in anything you decided to wear, sweetie" Perry said before dropping a quick kiss to their lips. Laura smiled at them and pursed her lips to apply some lipstick. She tied the strings of her mask around her head and turned around with a bright smile.

"Well, well" Carmilla said as she leaned on the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked earning a fake hurt expression from Carmilla.

"Nobody told the princess about the carriage?" She said twirling the keys in her hand with a smirk. She entered the room with slow steps. She stopped behind Laura as the girl looked at herself in the mirror. "You should loosen up a bit, cupcake" she said against her ear. Laura felt goosebumps roam along her arms as she stared at the piercing gaze in the mirror. She tried to mumble some answer to that but Carmilla already had untied her mask. She tied it again with a precise movement and winked at the girl.

"Can we go through the plan one more time?" Asked Perry breaking the visible tension.

"Plan?" Carmilla asked as she checked the time in her phone.

"Nothing" Laura mumbled with wide eyes at Perry. She searched for her shoes and grabbed her phone at the table. She placed it inside her purse and walked towards the kitchen. Carmilla followed her and stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. She turned the girl towards her and gazed at confused brown eyes.

"You know you can say stuff in my presence, right? Just because I'm not good with feelings doesn't mean I can't keep secrets" Carmilla said with a sigh. Laura watched her and let herself melt at the feeling of Carmilla's fingers running up and down along her arm. She watched the movement for a few seconds before gazing at the woman in front of her. Black eyes studied hers and Laura stepped closer. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Carmilla's warm breath hitting her face. The brunette moved her hand towards her waist and squeezed it gently. She felt the hand on her back as Carmilla pulled her closer. Laura's fingers found the collar of her black shirt as her eyes fluttered close. The pitch of her nose found her cheek and Laura found herself tracing the skin, mapping out every little detail about her jaw.

Their foreheads connected and Carmilla grinned wishing the time time would just stop. Laura inhaled deeply and fisted her hand on Carmilla's shirt. Closer. She needed to be closer. She pulled her by the collar of her shirt and arms circled around her waist. She ran her lips against Carmilla's in a barely-there touch. They were pressed against each other and Laura could feel Carmilla's heart beating against her fingertips. She just needed to tilt her hea-

"Can you two stop trying to kill each other so we can go?" Yelled LaFontaine making them jump apart. Carmilla mumbled something about waiting in the car and excused herself. Laura leaned against the table and closed her eyes trying to calm the beating of her heart. She exited the room quietly and followed her friends towards the door.

They walked towards Carmilla's car and Laura gazed at it with an arched brow. That car was surely expensive but she made no comment. Instead, she opened the door and seated buckling her seat belt.

"Can we go through the plan one more time?" Perry asked after everybody settled in the car.

"We go to the party and act like normal people for a few hours. Then you two will distr-"

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Carmilla asked turning her key into the ignition.

"I got an internship at Eisen" Laura said with a sigh. Carmilla tried to maintain her face blank as she gripped hard on the wheel.

"And her boss is stealing her material" LaFontaine blurted out.

"What?" Carmilla asked with interest.

"I'm working at The Dean and my boss is being ridiculously anti ethic and making me work more than I should since I gain no credit for the things that get published without my name" Laura rambled with a pained expression. Crawford, Carmilla muttered to herself.

"Then we are going to put up a little revenge. At midnight we will invade dj's booth and play a record of him admitting stealing Laura's work" LaFontaine continued and Carmilla could barely hear. She fumed with rage and tried to focus on the traffic. The trio kept revising their details and Carmilla stopped in front of the building where the ball was supposed to occur. She sighed audibly and unlocked the doors for the group.

"Good luck" she muttered trying to calm herself.

* * *

 

William fixed his tie and took a lot at himself. He smirked while glancing at his black suit. He tied his mark and carefully placed it on the right place before exiting the dress room.

"Kirsch" he said politely before closing his hand and bumping his fist with the man. "How are you, bro?" He asked with a smile.

"Good bro, looking forward to meeting hotties today" Kirsch answered with a grin. William laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Hotties? What are we? Fifteen?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"It doesn't matter. Once I bro, always a bro" Kirsch answered with a serious tone before the pair bursted into laughter. He wiped a tear before sliding his mask on. He took a minute to glance at his best friend and smiled. He liked working for William. He treated him with nothing but respect and payed off quite well.

"Sometimes I wonder why we are friends, puppy" he said in a mocking tone. Kirsch blushed at the nickname and fixed his pose. They could hear people coming and Kirsch was used to know when to behave like his bodyguard.

"Did someone change the ball for a punk rock concert?" Kirsch asked sitting at a chair after watching Carmilla come into the room. He plopped his feet up at the other chair and blew a kiss to her. She rolled her eyes at his antics and glared at her brother.

"You need to control your people" she said in a bored tone nodding her head towards Kirsch.

"He is my man, let him be" William answered while looking disapprovingly at her outfit. He pointed at the dress room and glared at her as she threw her purse on top of the table.

"Gay" she sing sung with a grin.

"Hey" Kirsch said in protest earning the siblings' attention. "Put a ring on it" he said in a weird attempt of an Beyoncé impression. William bursted into laughter as Carmilla exited the room. She fought the smile beginning to appear on her face. Kirsch annoyed her and he seriously had some issues about learning the difference between being gentle and trying to placate women but he was a good guy. As much as he was the best friend her brother could have, she preferred to die than showing any kind of feeling towards him.

Carmilla stepped into the room and smiled at her dress. It was black as expected but something about it seemed gracefully antique. She touched the fabric with her fingers before starting to strip. She took her time dressing herself before taking care of make up. After final touches and masking herself, she stepped once again into the room earning a hum of approval from Will.

"Can I have the pleasure of escorting you to the dance?" Kirsch asked with a grin.

"No" she answered with a smile taking William's arm. Kirsch laughed and signaled for the siblings to wait for him at the doors. He opened them swiftly and they watched the room. Everything about it was marvelous and Carmilla felt proud about herself. She winked at Kirsch and squeezed William's arm with affection before walking towards a woman who seemed to be organizing the event and receptioning guests in the crowded room.

* * *

 

 

 Laura eyed the room with curiosity. The ball room was adorned in a decoration that seemed something out of an old century. She had been in the party for quite some time and let herself walk around to give privacy to LaFontaine and Perry. She forgot for a few moments about her stressful week and just enjoyed the atmosphere. Maybe due her being so tiny, everything seemed so enormous. Her eyes danced in the room as if trying to gather as much details as possible. The ceiling was adorned with chandeliers and faint lights that gave the room a 18th century aspect. Everything about the decoration screamed dark and involving.

"Geez" she muttered slowly as she saw the champagne's inviting bubbles whisper to her how marvelous everything was. She glanced at the suited man that handed her the glass and analyzed his orbs that shined behind his mask. As the presence ran away as fast as the wind would travel, she took small steps inside the room. She squinted her eyes at her clock and worried about the time. She needed to find her friends to proceed with their plan. She furrowed her brows watching the mass of people walking, dancing or drinking. How she was supposed to find Perry in a room full of strangers beautifully disguised?

"You should have fun" LaF's voice sounded so clear inside her mind. As the naive and provincial girl she surely was, that mere thought made her stomach do flips that probably lead to embarrassment later. She saw a balcony at the other side of the room and opted for fresh air and a place to hide. She needed to find a good reception to text someone since she could barely make out people's faces in the dim-almost-non-existent light. A small gasp left her throat as a delicate hand touched her arm in a light caress.

She turned around and saw the figured that offered her open palm as an unspoken promise. Her fingers decided for herself as her body was pulled flush against the black costume. She watched fervently the closed eyes that led her through the dance floor as if it was as easy as walking. The pacing made her realize that they were actually waltzing. She felt a shiver run her spine at the intimacy that her partner held her after every twirl. The curiosity about the woman's eyes was eating her alive. Porcelain fingers caressed her collarbone as their dance turned to swaying. Black orbs met her and she was beyond surprised.

Something about those orbs looked familiar, look oddly like home. She held her breath and watched as the hand swiftly moved to her hips and they were back to the rhythmic steps. She tried to keep up and catch something about that beautiful stranger that seemed to possess every part of her at that time. She tried to protest as the woman dipped her but red lips touched hers in a light caress that meant way more than a kiss. She was brought back up and into the surface of something magical as the fingers touched the loose strands that escaped next to her mask. They breathed the same air and devoured each other in the five seconds passed and Laura took the courage to lean in slightly.

"Eager aren't we?" Asked a raspy voice making a shiver run through her body. Laura recognized Carmilla's voice and stepped back. The brunette followed her and they were dancing again. The music changed to something more upbeat but the pair couldn't stop their dance. As if they were chasing each other, slim fingers found Laura's hand as she was spun around. Carmilla dropped her hand and walked backwards never breaking their eye contact. She winked and turned towards the balcony being followed by Laura.

"I was thirsty" She simply said to the questioning eyes. Red lips wrapped around the thin glass as she slowly savored the champagne. Her nails produced a barely audible sound before she placed the glass at some table.

"Cupcake" she muttered as Laura continued staring attentively at her. Something about her eyes were so mesmerizing. They were tinkling with some emotion she couldn't describe. Maybe it was the light or the ambient but Carmilla thought Laura couldn't look prettier than that night. Her breath hitched as she found herself reaching for the girl. It was too much and nothing at the same time.

"I need" Laura dragged slowly as her eyes roamed along Carmilla's appearance. "To be closer" she finished biting on her bottom lip as if the thought her slipped from her mind. Carmilla smiled fondly and pulled the girl closer as she took a few steps back. Once outside, the moonlight glowed on their skins and she felt herself wrapped around Laura's eyes. Her fingers traced the smaller woman's exposed collarbone and she trembled slightly while trying to contain the emotions running inside her.

"This is beautiful" Laura muttered glancing at the stars. Carmilla smiled and took a glance. As she much as she loved the view she couldn't stop herself from looking back to Laura.

"So are you" Carmilla answered with a grin. "Such a cliché" she said a raspy tone earning a chuckle from Laura. "What is it about tonight?" She asked rhetorically.

"What is it about you?" Laura asked tracing the mask with her fingers. Her hands touched the marble skin in front of her and she licked her lips at the sight of a perfect jaw.

"I can't fight anymore" Carmilla murmured earning a questioning glare from Laura. Her hands wrapped around the waist as she pulled the girl even closer while inhaling deeply. "Fight the urge to cherish your lips" she said tracing a single finger against Laura's parted lips.

"So don't fight it" Laura replied placing her fingers inside black hair. She inched closer, slowly lifting herself on her tiptoes. "Possess them" she finished against red lips. They breathed heavily and Carmilla closed her eyes before closing the distance.

Laura's eyelids fluttered shut as she felt red lips glide against hers. She sighed and melted in Carmilla's arms, her nails leaving faint scratches on the pale neck. She sighed when a gentle tongue asked for a permission that she was more than sure to give. She pulled Carmilla closer and pressed her body against hers as their tongues moved around each other. If the dancing was captivating, kissing was intense. It wasn't chaste, it wasn't primal. It was something that left Laura sucking lightly on Carmilla's lips as the brunette pulled her hips in a firm movement.

She broke the kiss and watched Carmilla with heavy eyelids. They smiled at each other before locking their lips again. Laura caressed Carmilla's cheeks and held her as she passionately kissed those lips that seemed to do wonders. The heat was slowly involving their bodies and Carmilla knew they had to stop.

"Laura" she whispered in a tone far from decent as the woman bit the skin next to the edge of her jaw. Her lips parted slightly and she squeezed the hips that were unconsciously grinding into hers in a slow motion. She locked her eyes with Laura's one more time before placing her hand on her neck and bringing their mouths closer again. She kissed her with passion and in a swift movement pressed Laura into a wall next to her. She fought the urge to lose herself in the girl. She couldn't. Or maybe she should. She dueled inside herself letting a gasp as Laura discreetly ran the tip of the fingers against her clothed breasts. She knew they had to stop. She knew she had to come back to the party to give attention to her guests but the slow building movement of their hips together was too much to ignore.

"Carm" Laura almost purred out making Carmilla bite back a moan. She let her forehead fall on Laura's shoulder and took deep breaths. The pair stayed in silence as if contemplating what to do since the moment was broken. "What are you doing here?" Laura asked tilting her head.

"I know someone from the security and decided to enter the party in case you guys needed" Carmilla lied glancing at Laura's lips. The dirty blonde hair disheveled, chest heaving and a blush on her cheek. She could just eat her alive. Her body trembled with lust and she barely registered Laura's ramble about their plan.

"I need to find them" Laura said in a hurry dropping a kiss to her lips before running away. Carmilla stood in place watching Laura disappear. Her fingers touched her lips and she sighed thinking about the kisses they shared. One thing she knew for sure, she wanted more.

 

* * *

 

Laura checked the hall one more time before going through LaFontaine's instructions again. Enter the dj's booth, insert the pendrive in the computer, click at the audio she had recorded and press play. Easy. Plain and easy. Why was she nervous? She felt herself sweating at the thought of being caught doing some wrong. At the moment she asked herself if that was really a good plan. She checked the hall again and watched as LaFontaine talked in a serious tone to the dj as he followed them into the hall. She discreetly walked in the direction of the door as Perry said something to the security men close to her. She gesticulated frantically and they followed her with furrowed brows. She then ran towards the door and closed it with a sigh. She now had 3 minutes, with luck maybe five. She placed the pen drive in the computer with shaky hands and took a deep breath. The door opened behind her and she closed her eyes. That's it. Her career was over, her life was over, she wanted her dad.

"You know, that was a stupid plan" said a husky voice behind her. She turned around with wide eyes and placed a finger to her lips in a hush motion. Carmilla chuckled softly and locked the door behind her. "Step one: lock the door" she said with a smirk. She walked towards the girl and Laura watched each step while holding her breath. "Step two: forget this" she said unplugging the pen drive and placing it next to the computer. Laura took two steps to her side in an attempt to avoid the lustful gaze Carmilla gave her. The woman smiled before stopping in front of her. She shook her head smiling at the girl with a fond expression. Laura bit her bottom lip while gazing at her shoes.

"You" Carmilla muttered as a cold hand connected to her chin lifting her face up. Her pupils dilated and Laura blushed. She leaned into the touch as fingertips caressed her skin before cupping her neck. Nails slowly ran inside her hair as Carmilla softly closed her hand. She pulled it slightly and Laura closed her eyes. In comparison to Carmilla's cold hand, Laura skin felt hot. She could feel the music playing in the background as if she was in a different dimension.

"What about me?" She asked as the hand went back to its previous position on the table. Carmilla smirked and let her eyes roam along her frame. Her orbs slowly took in the woman in front of her and she groaned. She felt a shiver as dark eyes gazed back at her. She watched as Carmilla slowly licked her bottom lip before lightly biting on it.

"What about you?" Carmilla asked placing her hands on top of Laura's. She pressed her mouth against Laura's enjoying the reaction she was getting from the younger woman. "Everything about you" she said pressing herself closer against the other body. "Hair" she added taking a strand of dirty blonde hair on her hands. She pulled it slowly, watching as it fell back into place. "Lips" she continued tracing a single finger against trembling lips. "Scent" she said inhaling deeply as her eyes fluttered close. She reopened them and gazed intently at Laura. She pressed herself even closer and Laura felt herself being lifted up by the brunette. Pale hands caressed her collarbone as she tried to remind herself how to breathe.

Carmilla's lustful gaze sent shivers to her whole body and she couldn't bring herself to do anything to stop. White teeth gently bite on the bottom lip and Laura groaned. She opened her legs wishing, inviting and aching. Hands went down slowly skipping the curve of her breasts and she gripped the end of the table hard. She watched Carmilla's eyes drift lower and jumped as she felt her hands on the skin of her legs. The material of her dress pooled around her arms as she advanced her trip on the hot skin of Laura's thighs. Laura felt herself not able to control the reactions of her body. Carmilla advanced with intimacy, like a black cat climbing into her window during the night. She was intense and it radiated around her.

Carmilla squeezed the skin of thighs softly and Laura let out a barely audible moan. Her eyes turned darker and bored into Laura's face. She watched her and licked her lips. Parted lips, dilated pupils and inviting eyes. She closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss to the curve where her shoulder met her neck. She licked a slow trail to her jaw before wrapping her lips on the skin, sucking it softly. She grinned as she felt fingers inside her hair, pressing her closer to the exposed neck. She bit it and soothed with her tongue. Carmilla felt herself burning as Laura's body responded to each touch as if she wanted to be devoured.

Hands inched higher and her mouth hovered over Laura's ear. No words were spoken but the warm breath told her everything she needed to know. She pulled Laura closer as she descended her lips back to her neck. Laura dropped her head to Carmilla's shoulder as the girl sucked on her pulse point. She let out a moan while unconsciously grinding against Carmilla. She arched her back at the feeling of slim fingers playing with the edge of her underwear. She sighed and dug her nails at Carmilla's biceps. She shot her a wanting glare and Carmilla ran her fingers along the thin material. Their lips locked together as if meant to be and Laura moaned quietly at the taste of Carmilla's lips. She looked predatory, tasted like passion and Laura was burning a fire she couldn't put out.

Carmilla took a deep breath, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the damp material. She pressed lightly against the covered clit and Laura whimpered. She worked painful slow circles with a precision that only promised to turn her head upside down. Laura's eyes shot open as she missed the contact between her legs. She watched with heaving chest as Carmilla brought a finger to her lips shamelessly moaning at the taste. The brunette inched forward, taking Laura's bottom lip between her teeth. She bit it and sucked letting it snap back. Her hands returned to its previous position and Laura felt her arms weaken. She circled her arms around Carmilla's neck and whimpered as the woman teased her over the material. She couldn't help opening her legs for her. Nails ran against inner thighs and she moaned wanting more. Her fingers lost themselves in silky black hair and Carmilla curled her fingers teasing her entrance.

"Carm" she pleaded pulling at her hair receiving a groan. Carmilla's fingers crept under the fabric and she dragged out a moan. She grind her hips against those fingers and Carmilla moaned at the wetness coating them. They exchanged a gaze that confirmed any doubts and Laura's arms braced her as Carmilla leaned forward. Lips hovered over her ear as Carmilla whispered sinful things. Her legs wrapped around Carmilla's waist as a finger entered her slowly. Her arms trembled and she groaned at the slow pace. The finger was curled up and she parted her lips grinding back. She felt her heart pounding as the finger went in and out of her."More" she begged while Carmilla's lips traced her ear before they wrapped around her earlobe. She moaned loudly as Carmilla thrusted three fingers inside her in a hard but slow movement. She could feel the smirk against her skin. She was enjoying torturing her. Laura gripped her hair and forcefully pulled at it making Carmilla look at her. She felt the need to be defiant, to push, to make Carmilla earn from the soft moan to the high pitched scream.

"Fuck me like you mean it" she demanded and Carmilla answered with a hard thrust inside her. Laura threw her head back as the fingers were thrusted inside her faster. Her nails ran against the brunette's scalp and she moaned loudly. Her legs quivered and she could feel the burning feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Hey" someone yelled knocking at the door. Carmilla took her fingers out of Laura in a swift movement and stared at the closed door.

"Don't you dare" groaned Laura pushing Carmilla into a chair. The brunette watched with wide eyes as Laura lifted her dress around her hips while straddling her. "Inside now" she commanded with a sinful look. Carmilla's fingers met warm walls again and Laura moaned loudly. She threw her head back and bit on her bottom lip as she grind down on the hand. Carmilla couldn't blink at the sight of that side of Laura. Closed eyes, bottom lip tightly stuck between her teeth and hips riding her fingers like she needed them to breath. Her dirty blonde hair sticked on her forehead and she gripped the black fabric of Carmilla's dress for dear life while increasing the pace of her undulating hips. She was burning from inside out and she wanted Carmilla consume her. She pressed nails hard against the soft skin of Carmilla's shoulder as the brunette slammed inside her with purpose. Laura opened her legs wider it was possible hovering over Carmilla in an attempt to push those fingers deeper inside her. She was moaning loudly at the feeling of Carmilla taking her while watching her expression as Laura guided the movement to match her need. She couldn't control her legs anymore. It was blanking her mind and burning her muscles.

The fingers inside her curled and she launched forward gripping at the back of the chair. She gripped her own hair as ride Carmilla in a furious pace. Her legs were as open as she could and she shamelessly pounded on the fingers inside her. She bit her bottom lip watching Carmilla's eyes devour her soul. She gripped her hair hard and connected their foreheads. She moaned watching dark eyes staring at her. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head as Carmilla slammed her fingers inside her and ran her thumb over her clit.

"I'm close" she moaned against her ear grinding her hips with purpose. Carmilla held a firm hand on her hips as she thrusted her fingers harder meeting Laura's thrusts. Laura's thighs quivered and let herself go moaning Carmilla's name against her lips as she came.

"Laura, come on" she heard LaFontaine say at the other side of the door. Laura stood up on shaky legs whimpering at the loss of Carmilla's fingers. She look around but Carmilla wrapped her hand around the pen drive before she could.

"Trust me" she simply said and Laura nodded. She smoothed her dress and fixed her hair. She looked completely lost. She shot Carmilla one last look before unlocking the door and stepping outside.

"Laura, what happened?" LaFontaine asked gesturing towards the door.

"I-I.. I d-don't really know" she answered walking away from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what I'm talking about.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: sexual content.**

* * *

"What do you mean?" William asked with furrowed brow. Carmilla had stormed inside their office in her torturous pace while sporting a wide smile. She sat down and said she had interesting things to show. Will arched an eyebrow but knew Carmilla would reveal things at her time.

"I think it would be better if I just called everybody in. This is going to be interesting in so many levels that i'm considering asking Martha to make some popcorn" Carmilla commented with an evil grin. "Call Crawford up with his team" she said in a low tone against the telephone.

She twirled a pen between her fingers while plopping her feet into the table. Will rolled his eyes as she stared intently at her. She smirked and placed crossed fingers in front of her lips. He laughed at her antics and crossed his arms deciding to just enjoy the show. A few minutes later Martha called and Carmilla adopted a stern and professional posture.

"Good morning, sit" she simply instructed as the bunch of people filled the room. She fought a smirk at Laura's wide eyes towards her. The girl sat at a far seat and Carmilla held a hand up preventing anyone from speaking. "I wanted to, first of all, congratulate you for your hard work and stepping up your game" she said before standing up. She crossed her arms and took slow steps around the table. Her black orbs analyzed one by one as she walked like she needed to organize her thoughts.

"My Mother built this place based on her work and talent" she continued as she ran one of her hands against the back of some empty chairs. "So, me and my brother, as part of her legacy, believe in hiring the best people to do their best job" she added walking back to her previous position. Her high eyes clicked against the floor and she took a deep breath watching curious stares towards her direction. "William, dear" she said gesturing towards the computer. He turned the device to her. She smiled and inserted a pen drive into the usb unit.

"I may add that I trust my brother to never have encouraged any kind of unethical behavior around here" she finished with her eyes glued to the screen. "I'm gonna jump to my favorite part" she said with a humorless laugh.

"I think we have established by now that if I publish something under my name is not going to be some uninteresting work made by a toddler. You have your way with words, Hollis" blasted through the speakers and Carmilla watched Crawford squirm in his seat. She glared at him with a hard expression before taking her seat again. She waited patiently for him to say something in his defense being met with silence.

"May I ask who is the said Hollis?" She asked meeting pairs of unsure glances and pointed fingers towards the blonde who seemed to be trying to hide behind her hands. She hummed and grabbed a few sheets from her bag. She threw them on the table and pointed to the first one.

"Who wrote this?" Carmilla asked to Laura. The girl shifted on her seat and fiddled with the collar of her shirt. She looked unsure but Carmilla never dropped her professional posture.

"I just-"

"Shut up." Carmilla cut the man off with a stern gaze. "Know your place"

"M-me" Laura barely stuttered out and Carmilla let out a satisfied sigh. She shifted her eyes towards Crawford and watched him with despair.

"Do you have something to say in your defense or will you just leave quietly to prevent further embarrassment?" Carmilla asked pushing her glasses up. She arched an eyebrow and looked at William who shook his head in disbelief.

"So" she dragged out slowly. "I think we can all agree that Mr. Crawford should be fired without any more scandal that could ruin more his reputation, right?" She asked with a devious smirk. The rest of the employees nodded scared as she faked a smile. "You, leave" she said pointing towards the man.

The room fell silent as he stormed out in a rage. Carmilla simply rolled her eyes as she picked the papers in front of her. She ran her eyes over some and hummed as people watched her cautiously.

"This is actually pretty impressive" she said more to herself. "William, do you mind?" She asked gesturing towards the people. He shook his head slowly knowing to trust his sister.

"I decided to split the editor position in two which will be taken by Spielsdorf and Hollis. Congratulations" she said with a small smile. Laura opened and closed her mouth a couples of time before standing up and muttering something close to 'thanks'. Carmilla dismissed the group and Laura signaled for her that she wanted to speak in private.

"I-what? I-i mean, I n-never knew" she mumbled with wide eyes.

"Mircalla Carmilla Eisen Karnstein" Carmilla said holding her hand out. Laura shook it clumsily still trying to process the whole scene. Carmilla smiled fondly at her and nodded towards the hall.

"Congratulations, Hollis" she said with a wink before closing the doors leaving Laura with a wide grin behind.

 

* * *

 

"I have news!" LaFontaine and Laura shouted at the same time. Laura dropped her bag into the floor and paced around trying to organize her thoughts.

"You go first" LaFontaine suggested as they kept wiping the sweaty palms on the fabric of their pants. Laura arched an eyebrow and watched as they shifted on their seat from second to second.

"I got promoted!" Laura screamed throwing her hands up in the air. LaFontaine ran towards her and wrapped their best friend in a tight embrace. They jumped in circles screaming things they could barely make out between squeals of happiness.

"Oh my God, there's so much to tell you. There was this huge meeting with tons of people there, then Carmilla fired Crawford and started to nomina-"

"Carmilla?" LaFontaine asked stopping their movements.

"You know the two owners of Eisen?" She asked meeting a confused glare and then a firm nod. "William Eisen and Carmilla Eisen... Karnstein" She dragged the last word fighting back a smile. LaFontaine seemed surprised but urged her to go further.

"So, we basically told the owner everything about the stealing. Things escalated and the result was me being co-editor" she said with a smile pointing at herself. She squealed again and jumped on the table trying to figure ways to celebrate.

 

"Wait wait" LaFontaine said slowly placing the pieces together. "That's explain a few things" they said a shrug. "I mean, we all knew she was rich, right?"

 

"i don't care, I got promoted" Laura shouted throwing her hands in the air. She pumped them with swaying her hips in her usual happy dance.

"Laura" LaFontaine called out with a smile. She then remembered her best friend also having news and sat down. She clapped her hands eagerly as LaF tried to find the best approach. "I'm gonna- just- wait" They said running towards their room.

Laura watched intently as LaFontaine emerged from their room with a closed fist. They paced from side to side while messing their ginger hair. She smiled and offered a reassuring smile to them. They sat down and took a deep breath before opening their hand.

"Oh my god!" Laura screamed as she took a look at the ring. She shot them a questioning gaze and they answered with a nod. She hugged them hard and whispered how proud she was. "Are you?" She asked again picking the ring from their hand. She watched it with watery eyes. She placed it against her palm and watched it slowly twinkling.

"I just- there's nothing to say" LaFontaine mumble running a hand along their neck. They tilted their head to the side and Laura used her free hand to squeeze theirs. She looked at it again and imagined how perfect it would look on Perry's finger.

"When are you going to do it?" Laura asked still in awe at the whole situation. She couldn't wait for them to get engaged and she could start helping with preparation for the wedding and it would be so fun. She could already think of a few cake options and open air ceremonies.

"I don't really know" They said shrugging. She smiled at them and lightly punched their arm.

"You know she is going to say yes, right?" Laura reassured with a smile meeting a nervous glance. "You should be more worried about how she is going to be about the celebration."

"Celebration?" Perry asked entering the room startling the pair. LaFontaine's eyes widened as they tried to take the ring from Laura's hand but she had jumped to a far corner of the couch.

"Hey babe" They said with an uneasy smile as Perry circled the couch before dropping a kiss to their cheek. They glanced at Laura again as she fiddled with her shirt. They looked at the other hand in front of Laura's mouth and their eyes widened. They tilted their head nervously and Laura nodded with a desperate expression.

"So, who is celebrating?" Perry asked sweetly as she sat in the chair in front of them. Laura cocked her head and opened her palm gesturing to LaFontaine. _Don't swallow, Laura._

"L-Laura has some news to share" they muttered meeting an unfazed expression from Laura. Perry's eyes shifted from one the other growing impatient as the seconds passed.

"Sorry, I'm still nervous" Laura managed to get out after pretending to cough and covering with her hand. LaFontaine sighed and ran a hand nervously through their hair as Laura detailed the events from the day to their girlfriend. They watched cautiously as Laura stuffed her hand inside her pocket gesticulating widely with her free hand to distract Perry.

"I n-need to s-shower" Laura mumbled as she hurried towards her bedroom. The door slammed shut and LaFontaine watched as Perry made their way towards them sitting on their lap.

"Why was she acting so weird, dear?" Perry asked with a sweet expression. They shrugged it off and kissed her on the lips.

 

* * *

 

 

"Isn't weird for you to be here celebrating with us?" Perry asked trying to sound as casual as possible making Carmilla laugh.

"Ginger 2, I have celebrating everything with you over the past year" She said with a smirk.

"But you are now Laura's boss" Lafontaine added shrugging.

"She earned it and I'm your friends, stop making a big deal out of it" Carmilla finished nodding towards the bar. She walked around the place and rolled her eyes as she watched Kirsch and Will trying to get girls to dance with them on the dance floor. She ordered a drink for herself and scanned the room for the tiny blonde. Carmilla had appeared fashionable late in the event and crossed path with the ginger couple. She paid for her drink and returned to the table.

"Where is Laura?" LaFontaine asked giving voice to Carmilla's question.

"I think she is quite enjoying herself over there" Perry commented with an innocent smile glancing at the tiny blonde dancing with a few friends. Carmilla smiled at the woman bouncing at some pop song and gulped on her drink.

"She's something, isn't she?" Carmilla asked to herself as she watched Laura laughing at something a friend said. Carmilla felt her heart skip a beat at the way she flipped her hair and ducked her head. She finished her drink and made her way towards her brother.

"Let's show Puppy how its done" She said with a smile taking her brother's hand. The pair around towards the middle of the dance floor watching people looking at them. Carmilla let herself undulate her hips into the rhythm of the beat as William followed the beat in his own steps. He flexed his arm and arched his brow as Carmila grind her hips until she reached the floor. She walked around him and he twirled her around while puffing his chest out and grinding his hips. Their backs touched as they distributed their seducing eyes to the crowd while grinding to the music. Carmilla smirked as a blonde girl almost threw herself into William's arm. She motioned for Kirsch to come closer and the pair enjoyed themselves in some synchronized fancy choreography to some rap song remixed.

Laura laughed watching Carmilla so carefree before making her way closer. She accepted the open palm before placing a kiss to her cheek. Carmilla smiled and twirled her around making her back meet her front. She smiled taking a hold of Laura's hips and grinding to the beat. She let herself enjoy the music while holding Laura closer.

"Carm" Laura whispered turning around. Carmilla focused her glare on the brown eyes smiling softly as the girl squeezed her hand. Laura scooted closer and Carmilla shifted her face to the side making the cheeks touch. She swayed them from side to side making Laura laugh and grasp at Carmilla's shoulder.

"Cupcake, stop talking and enjoy yourself" Carmilla muttered against her ear. She took a few steps back and winked at Laura before walking back towards the table.

 

* * *

 

 

"I think I need air or something" Laura muttered as her eyes connected with black ones by distance. Everything about that scene screamed deja vu and Laura felt like playing with fate. She rolled the dice and got courage. She puffed her chest and made a beeline for the bar.

"Hey" Carmilla simply said breaking the eye contact. She closed her eyes and slowly pumped her head to some heavy beat. Laura licked her lips and watched the motion intently. Carmilla was sexy without even trying and that fact made Laura's mind feel dizzy.

Brown orbs followed the movement of Carmilla's throat as she gulped the rest of her drink before dark eyes bored into hers. They gazed at each other with hunger before Carmilla bit her bottom lip. She distanced herself from the bar and took a few steps towards a dark corner. A single finger was curled along with a smirk on the brunette's lips and Laura was done.

"Easy" Carmilla said with a laugh. She watched Laura's hungry expression and her eyes got as dark as the night. The beat shifted to something more appropriate and it was marvelous. The lack of light, bass pounding on their veins and the proximity of their bodies screamed for a desired kiss. Yet, Carmilla wasn't giving up so soon.

Pale fingers lost themselves in dirty blonde hair before tugging on them exposing her neck. She slowly ran the tip of her nose against the skin tasting the view of Laura's chest heaving. In a swift motion, she pressed the younger's woman against the wall. She placed both hands on the wall and let her eyes draw their imagination along the skin covered by fabric.

"You know" Carmilla dragged out slowly enjoying the feel of Laura's breath against her lips "Seduction is actually in what is not exposed" she added curling a finger at the edge of Laura's dress. She smirked and pushed a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"I can't wait to actually enjoy all of this" she said running a palm against Laura's covered stomach. She licked her lips at the feeling of muscles contracting underneath her fingers and she pressed her body closer. She pinned Laura's hands on the wall and took a deep breath to calm herself. "The things I would do to you" she whispered in a raspy voice.

"D-do it" Laura answered in a shaky breath. Carmilla laughed and eyed her. Her gaze was so erotic that Laura fought the urge to clamp her thighs together. Shorts nails traced a faint line along quivering arms before she cupped Laura's neck. She closed her eyes and grind her hips in a barely there motion. She bit her lip and pressed her hand harder on the skin as she pushed Laura's legs apart.

The club was long forgotten when leather pants touched the hot skin of her legs. Laura opened her eyes when Carmilla broke apart. She had her head down slowly shaking it as if her thoughts were betraying her. She fisted her hands on Laura's dress before changing their positions. She pulled Laura into her in a needy movement and closed her eyes throwing her head back. Laura took that as a sign and wrapped her lips around the pale neck. Carmilla pulled on her hair and grind their hips together. She peppered kisses along her jaw before trying to capture her lips. Carmilla changed their positions again and thrusted her thigh between Laura's legs.

"I don't even know where to start with you" she said placing Laura's hands on top of her head. Her hand firmly hold both wrists together as she pushed the fabric up. She closed her lips around Laura's earlobe and sucked on it while releasing a shameless moan. Her thigh inched higher and Laura couldn't fight the need to grind against the leg. The leather felt incredibly good against her covered center but she wanted it all gone. Clothes, underwear, excuses or anything. She wanted to be naked. She needed to feel Carmilla's hands possessing her body and her tongue licking every inch of her skin.

 

She felt hotter than ever as she wiggled out of Carmilla's grasp. She grabbed silky black hair and smashed their lips together. She thrust her tongue inside her mouth and dueled with Carmilla's tongue. Carmilla's hand grabbed her hips while the other inched up her leg teasing the skin. They kissed each other fervently and Laura moaned as red lips bit the edge of her jaw. A firm thigh kept its pressure against her center and she couldn't control herself anymore. She spread her legs further apart and shamelessly grind against Carmilla's thigh.

"Bite me" She whispered with lusty eyes. Carmilla wrapped her lips around her pulse point and sucked on it before grabbing the skin between her teeth and applying pressure. Her tongue dance around the sweaty skin and Laura grabbed her ass pulling her closer.

"Look at you, cupcake" Carmilla teased as she pushed further into the girl. She placed her hand on Laura's chest watching her half lidded pleading eyes. She licked her upper lip as she closed her hand around Laura' right breast. Laura threw her head back and moaned at the feeling while pulling Carmilla closer to her. "Falling apart over some innocent grinding" She added smirking as the girl raked her nails along her exposed shoulder. She checked behind her back for a second before placing her mouth on her ear.

"Is it the public?" She asked to Laura who barely whimpered back. "Is it the feeling that everybody may watch what I do to you right now? Is it the feeling of my thigh teasing your soaked pants when it could be my mouth? I swear I could drop to my knees right now and make you clench around my tongue while screaming my name for this whole place to hear" she finished with a smirk. Laura stared at her for a second before slamming their lips together. Tongues battled and she aggressively pulled Carmilla into her.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent scream as she felt Carmilla's skillful fingers tease her against the wet fabric of her underwear. "Spread your legs" Carmilla commanded as she suck in her bottom lip. She bit it before tracing a line towards her neck. Her teeth bit the skin as she pressed tight circles against Laura's clit.

"Move" Carmilla instructed with dark eyes and a husky tone. Laura barely had time to register before Carmilla pulled her further into the secluded corner. The side of her face connected with the wall as Carmilla's hand roamed against her backside. "I want you. From behind" she whispered grinding herself against Laura's ass. She spread her legs and grabbed her hips making a show of grinding on her. She panted on Laura's ear while raking her nails on the back of her thighs. She couldn't take it anymore.

She sneaked an arm around Laura's frame and placed her fingers back to her covered center. She interlaced her free hand with Laura's as she grind her hips against hers. Laura closed her eyes and moaned lowly. She felt Carmilla everywhere. Grinding on her, circling her clit and squeezing her hand. She could barely breathe. She kept meeting her grinds as she felt her legs quiver.

"I want you inside me" Carmilla moaned as Laura fell apart between her and the wall. She followed soon grinding against the girl as she pressed on her clit to help her ride out. She turned Laura around and placed a kiss to her lips. She rested their foreheads together and enjoyed the proximity. Their chests heaved and she pecked Laura's lips several times before letting her face rest on her sweaty neck. She smiled and pulled Laura closer. Laura opened her eyes and glanced at Carmilla. She took a deep breath and chose over her words.

 

"Take me home?" she asked with a whisper. Carmilla's expression changed. It softened to something between surprised and insecure. Laura smiled and caressed her cheek. Carmilla leaned into the touch before dropping her gaze towards her lips.

"I think I would like that very much" Carmilla said a small smile matching Laura's. They kissed for a few minutes just enjoying the tenderness of it. Laura smiled and pecked her cheek. Carmilla ran a hand along her arm as she stole some glances towards Laura saying goodbye to her friends. She watched affectionately as a few of them waved at her. She politely nodded back as the ginger couple approached them.

"Perry's" LaFontaine simply said as Laura interlaced her fingers with Carmilla's. "Have fun" they added with a grin and Laura blushed.

"Come on, buttercup" Carmilla said with a smile pulling Laura out of the club. They walked silently towards Carmilla's car before sitting inside. Carmilla threw her purse on the back seat and eyed Laura. The younger woman stared at the window nervously tapping against her seat.

"What?" Carmilla asked placing a hand on her arm. Laura's eyes met her and Carmilla felt the warmth slowly filling her body. Their eyes locked for solid seconds before Laura crashed their lips together.

Carmilla sighed into the kiss and held Laura's face in her hands. Her hands traveled towards the dirty blonde hair as she pulled the girl closer. She tilted her head and deepened kiss earning a small moan from Laura. She ran her hands along her scalp while Laura firmly bit on her bottom lip.

"Home" Laura muttered while kissing Carmilla's neck. The older woman groaned as she pulled the girl closer. She unconsciously opened her legs as Laura bit on her neck. Laura stopped and placed a hand on her thigh trying to recompose herself. Carmilla licked her lips and drove towards their building as safely as possible.

"Laura" she groaned as the journalism pushed her against the wall. She was trying to take her jacket off as Laura's hands explored the exposed skin of her stomach. She turned their positions around and smirked as Laura fumbled with her keys. She sucked on her pulse point earning an intake of breath and a push from Laura. The door opened as quickly as it was shut.

Her jacket hit the floor and Carmilla kicks her combat boots to random directions. She picked Laura up with both arms and pressed her against the door. Laura's nails digging into her scalp as she kissed her deeper and grind into her. She tilted her head as their tongue wrestled around each other. Laura pulled her hair and they stared at each other hard.

She placed the younger woman on the floor and threw her top over the shoulder. Laura pushed her against the door and kissed her stomach. She licked around her belly button before wrapping her lips around the skin next to the hip bone. She sucked hard and Carmilla's hips went forward with desire.

Laura unbuckled her pants with a grin and Carmilla sighed. She fisted her hand on her own hair as her leather pants were pulled lower until they hit the floor. Laura licked her lips before standing up. She discarded her dress and Carmilla mouth was agape. She reached for her hips pressing their bodies closer.

"Laur" she moaned as Laura bite on her neck. Her hands grabbed the dirty blonde hair hard as small hands caressed her breasts over her bra. "I need you" she pleaded pulling Laura towards the couch.

"No" Laura simply said pushing Carmilla into a sitting position. She ran her hand on pale thighs spreading them apart as her mouth watered at the sight of the damp underwear. She inched head closer and inhaled deeply. Carmilla's fingers found her hair and pulled her closer as she enjoyed the sweet torture of running her nose against the fabric. She wrapped her fingers around the lace fabric-

"Laura!" Someone screamed followed by a knock. Carmilla's eyes shot open as Laura's head shot towards the door. Laura closed her eyes and her head hung low as she recognized the voice. The pounding on the wood surface kept going along with the chanting of her name. Laura ran a hand through her hair and pointed towards her room with a pleading gaze. Carmilla rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her just before Laura opened the front door.

"What do you want, Danny?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to point out that the ring incident happened and I almost swallowed my sister's ring.  
> I hope you have enjoyed.  
> If anything: callmehomewrecker.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content.

 "So?" Laura asked placing one hand on her hip. She leaned against the door frame and watched as the red haired tried to focus on her face. She rolled her eyes and stepped aside letting Danny drunkenly stumble towards the couch. She sighed and gestured towards the kitchen not waiting for a reply.

"I never thought I would be alive to see Danielle Lawrence drunk" she comment lazily as she searched for mugs while turning around to look for some coffee. She ran a hand through her hair groaning at the situation.

"Laur" Danny called sitting at a chair.

"Don't Laur me now" she said with an annoyed tone. She picked up three mugs and poured some coffee as Danny fiddled with her hands. She slid one mug towards her while sipping on her own.

"Why are you half naked?" Danny asked rubbing her eyes. Laura glared at her and pointed towards the mug. Danny took a gulp and made a face in distaste. Laura closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Some mystical entity was testing her.

"You don't get to ask. Talk" Laura said with a tired expression. She watched as Danny's eyes flickered from the cup, to its content, to the ceiling.

"You know. I-I miss you" she said through tears. Laura watched her as the tears flew freely. She didn't even wipe them and that made Laura's heart hurt. She wanted to comfort the other woman. She knew she couldn't. As much as she loved Danny, she wasn't in love with her anymore.

"Danny" she tried out covering her eyes with her right hand. Her left one played with the board of her mug as she felt the warmth dance along her fingertips.

"No!" Danny yelled slamming a hand against the surface. Laura jumped at the harsh movement but remained silent. She watched green eyes filled with hurt as Danny moved to get up. "Why did you leave me?" She yelled with rage and Laura simply shook her head. She felt her eyes watering. Danny took harsh sips of the black liquid as Laura saw a few tears fall into her own coffee. The pair stayed in silence. Laura clung harder into her mug as she tried to steady her breath. She could feel Danny's burning gaze in her skin. The woman wanted answers to questions that Laura no longer found coherent. They just didn't belong anymore. There was nothing left to say.

"I can change" Danny slurred in a small voice. Laura eyed her and cringed. Tears streamed down her face as her head hung low. She could see Danny's knuckles turning white as she gripped the sink hard. She mumbled something and picked up the remaining mug on the counter. "Who?" She asked twirling it around with false precise while trying to fight her drunk state.

"What?" Laura asked arching an eyebrow. Danny sighed and roughly wiped her tears while slamming the mug back into the counter. The air seemed thicker in the five minutes that followed the question. Danny watched Laura finish her coffee while nervously turning the mug around. Danny turned around and opened the faucet letting the water bath her skin slowly. She tried to fight her tears and focus her words. She glanced at Laura again with an expression she couldn't read before taking a deep breath.

"I'm not stupid Laura"

"It's- Danny- y-you're drunk and we shouldn't have this conversation" She tried to reason standing up.

"I'm drunk not fucking stupid" Danny yelled crossing her arms. "It's not hard to put the pieces together" she added with a cold glare as she exited the room. Laura went after her placing a delicate hand on her forearm. Danny softened at the touch but remained with her hard expression. Laura watched her eyes roam along her almost naked form and sighed as Danny leaned in. She turned her head quickly and lips meet her cheek.

"Danny, no" she said with a sad smile bringing Danny to the edge. The taller woman took a few steps backwards and shook her head with a humorless laugh.

"Since when do you sleep around?" She asked with her hands in the air.

"First of all, you can't dictate my body. I am an independent woman who can sleep with whoever chooses and also not sleep. So shut the fucking up and don't try to slut shame me" Laura shouted pointing a finger towards her chest. As much as she wanted to take this on the better side, she wasn't going to let her ex say something against her values under her roof and do nothing about it.

"So are you sleeping around?" Danny asked slapping Laura's hand away with a disgusted tone. Laura laughed in disbelief and rubbed her skin. Danny ungracefully bent to pick a top from the floor twirling it around her finger. She smiled as it fell into the floor and leaned a hand into the back of the couch. She tilted her head with a smile dripping irony and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't owe you explanations" Laura said with a fake smile.

"Yes, you do!" Danny shouted getting closer to Laura. "You used to love me" she said placing a hand on Laura's cheek. She caressed the skin with an amused gaze before retrieving the hand as if it had been burned. "Who is she?" She yelled with rage as she tried to walk further into the apartment.

"Danny" Laura tried to call pulling the red haired by the arm. She was met with a hard shove and a groan. Danny entered LaF's room and turned the lights on looking for somebody.

"Calm down, Xena" she heard from behind her. She turned around almost too fast and leaned from support as she watched a half naked Carmilla appeared in front of her. Her eyes opened wide as she slowly processed the information inside her brain.

"Her?" She asked in a hurt tone passing past Carmilla towards Laura's direction. "I can't fucking believe you!" She shouted grabbing a hold of Laura's arm. "Out of everybody, you have been cheating on me with her?" She pressed watching Laura sob harder. The lack of answers was getting into her and she groaned.

"Get away from her" Carmilla simply ordered balling her hands into fists. Danny laughed and brought her hands together in a single clap.

"Quite a girlfriend, isn't she?" She asked turning towards Laura who had sat at the couch.

"Shut up" Carmilla warned with a murder glare as she took steps towards the red haired. "Taking on her won't bring you two back together" she added with a smirk that made Danny want to kill her. "It has always been between me and you, Xena" she commented while picking at her nails.

"Fuck you" Danny spat watching Carmilla's face full of despair. She asked herself why someone like Laura would be with someone like Carmilla. "You are so full of shit" she shouted pointing at the dark haired. "You seduced her and took her to bed. You took her from me but you will never be able to love her" Danny screamed shifting her gaze from Carmilla to Laura. Carmilla pressed her hands against her sides while trying to remaining calm. "You two deserve each other" Danny spat towards Laura and Carmilla lost it. The sound of her fist connecting with Danny's face echoed in the room and the adrenaline prevented her from feeling the pain.

"Oh my" Laura breathed out as she watched Danny trying to get up. She stood in the middle of the pair as Danny and Carmilla started shouting harsh words to each other. She uselessly tried to contain her arms that tried to reach the other in slaps and punches.

"May I ask what is happening here?" Perry said with a scolding tone as she appeared in the hallway. "Dear" she asked LaFontaine as they ran to help Laura. As they managed to separate Carmilla and Danny, Perry sat down. "You, go inside with her" she instructed pointing at Laura and Carmilla. "We are taking this one home" she said running her hands up and down the fabric of her pants. She sighed as Danny struggled in LaFontaine's arm and stood up. She glared at Laura one more time before walking towards the door. She watched the door close like it was in slow motion and walked towards the kitchen. She opened her fridge and grabbed a frozen package of some vegetable. She walked with unsure steps towards her bedroom finding Carmilla sitting on the far side of the bed. She watched her back and smiled. She rounded the bed and stopped next to her.

"Here" Laura said in a sweet tone sitting next to the older woman. She placed the package against the red knuckles and Carmilla hissed. She kissed her cheek with small smile and rested her free hand on the skin of Carmilla's thigh.

"I should go" Carmilla broke the silence after a deep sigh.

"We-I-You... I thunk we need to talk" Laura completed running a hand through her dark locks. Laura tilted her head and caressed her arms. Carmilla closed her eyes and enjoyed the caress for a moment. She forgot how to breathe as Laura pulled her closer and kissed her softly in the lips.

"I-i need to go" she said abruptly standing up. Her heart pounded on her ears as she frantically searched for her discarded clothes. Laura watched her with a disappointed expression.

"Carm" she asked with a hopeful smile. Carmilla looked at her as she slid her shirt again and averted her gaze. She finished getting dressed and looked for her shoes. "Carmilla" Laura tried again being met with a gaze full of insecurity. She reached for Carmilla but before she could get closer the door slammed shut. Carmilla was gone.

* * *

 

 

"What was all of that about?" LaFontaine asked with interest as they walked into the streets looking for a few stores.

"You need flowers" Laura mumbled checking at the small list she had made the day before. "Danny came knocking drunk wanting to get back, completely forgetting how stupid she was with me previously and how did you get home at the time?" Laura asked pulling LaFontaine inside a flower shop.

"Carmilla texted me" They answered with shrug while looking for bouquets. Laura arched an eyebrow. Carmilla Karnstein asking for help? That was new.

"That situation was so out of place that I can't even start" Laura replied with a groan.

"What do you think?" LaFontaine asked pointing at a giant bouquet. Laura twisted her face in a disgusted sight and shook her head.

"Go for something more classy. Perry would hate things too big" she commented with a grin. She walked further into the store and thought of Carmilla. How she had exited her house in a rush and not come back. She cursed herself for not going after the woman. What was she supposed to do now? Buy her flowers with a card written 'sorry my ex girlfriend cockblocked us'?

"What about this one?" They asked meeting a thumb down from the woman. "Have you called her yet?" They asked with a supportive smile. She sighed and shook her head. She didn't know what to say since the pressure all of that put into them.

"I just... I-I don't know. What if she doesn't want me anymore?" Laura asked with a sad expression as she pointed to a small but beautifully adorned bouquet at the right corner.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you? Please" They deadpanned with a shrug while looking satisfied with Laura's suggestion. They paid for it and set a day to pick it up asking for Laura to check the next item of the list. "What is it about you two? I mean, you have been eye fucking all the time and barely discuss feelings" They mumbled while rummaging through different clothes at some store.

"W-what?" Laura asked in an offended tone as LaF rolled their eyes and threw a shirt at her.

"I'm your best friend. I hear stuff from both sides" They replied smiling at some nice white pants. Laura caught them mid air and walked with them towards a booth.

"What does she talk about me?" Laura asked with interest as LaFontaine stripped their clothes and tried a shirt on.

"Seriously, Laur?" They asked throwing a bored glare at her direction. She shrugged and nodded eagerly at their attire. "You two need to stop this cat and mouse game and just get it on" They said with a wink. Laura felt her cheeks her red and handed the next option to them.

"It's difficult" She answered with a sigh. "Carmilla is not that easy to read" She said after a few more clothes tried.

"I'm not going to reveal anything both of you say to the other but I think you should have some balls" They said buttoning their shirt up. "Let's go. I need to finish this list and you can daydream about Carmilla all you want as long as you help me"

* * *

 

 

Laura ran her hand nervously along her hair as she tried to finish editing a text for the next printing of the newspaper. Betty laughed at her frustrated face and stood up slowly explaining what she needed to do.

"Yay!" Laura yelled excited as she finished her first task of the day and Betty laughed.

"I'm gonna grab lunch with everybody, are you coming?" Betty asked with a smile as she leaned against the door frame. Laura's stomach made a loud noise but the woman barely took her eyes off the screen.

"You can go. I have a few... things to do" Laura muttered typing furiously on the keyboard. The door closed with a faint noise and Laura groaned. She glanced around and smiled at the new decoration. She liked how everything was neatly divided between hers and Betty's space. It was like they were roommates.

She smiled briefly before returning her gaze to the computer. She saw the Eisen logo and sighed. She needed to talk to Carmilla or she would get crazy. It had been four days of silence and gazes avoided. She pondered her actions for a few seconds and stood up. She exited the room and walked with firm steps towards the elevator. As she reached the floor, she felt her palms sweating. She greeted Martha with a polite nod and a wide smile before knocking twice. She knew how old fashion the motion was but she still felt the need to.

"Come in" she heard a sultry voice almost groan from inside. She opened the door slowly and closed it with her back. She fumbled with her hands watching Carmilla do paperwork. The only sound in the air was the scribbling of the silver pen as Carmilla reread contracts and budgets. Laura smiled. She looked beautiful.

"Hollis" Carmilla greeted with a hard expression. Laura took a deep breath before gesturing towards the chair with a pleading gaze. Carmilla dropped the pen and nodded.

"Carm, we need to talk" she started with a nervous body language. Carmilla searched something on her neither of them could find out and Laura dropped her head.

"Not now, Laura. This is not place nor time to talk. Be professional, please" Carmilla answered in a stern tone letting her eyes bore into a sheet of paper.

"For god's sake!" Laura exclaimed grabbing the paper from her hands. She gulped asking herself if she had crossed a line as she watched Carmilla eye her with a curious expression. She threw the paper on the table with a groan. "Stop avoiding me. Y-you have no r-right"

"Right?" Carmilla asked laughing. "I'm sorry for not asking your permission, Cupcake" She added with a playful smirk. Laura stood up with a fierce expression and rounded the table towards the brunette. She stopped for a few seconds before swiftly turning Carmilla's chair around.

"You know" Laura dragged out slowly. Her brown eyes followed the neat fabric of Carmilla's clothes going towards the marble exposed skin. She licked her lips and gazed intensely at the dark eyes. "I won't let you run" she simply said meeting an arched eyebrow. "From me, from this" she added placing a hand on Carmilla's chin. She tilted her head a bit and smiled fondly at Carmilla. The brunette leaned into the touch and placed a kiss to the open palm. She watched brow orbs filled with emotion and felt herself get lost in little golden spots in Laura's eyes. Just like the stars, she thought.

"Don't walk away from us" Laura pleaded sliding her hand towards her neck. She pulled Carmilla closer and sat on her lap. She slid closer and watched Carmilla close her eyes with a lustful sigh. She chuckled as soft hands pulled at her hips. Laura's nose caressed the skin behind Carmilla's ear and they both breathed hard due the intimacy of the caress. Lips kissed the shell of her ear and descended, giving small bites to the skin. Laura worshipped the skin with adoring kisses as she neared her mouth.

"Laura" Carmilla mumbled squeezing the skin of her hips. She was trying to fight the temptation but the air around them screamed for love confessions between hot hands and lingering touches.

"You can't" Laura panted as she grind her hips slowly. She closed her eyes and connected their foreheads as everything was erased from her mind. She was Carmilla's. Their skin were one along with hands that pulled skin begging to become another being made entirely of lust and love.

"What?" Carmilla asked feeling her breath change as Laura grind harder against her lap. They were moving to a song that only their hearts could hear.

"Stop me from wanting you" Laura answered with a glint in the eyes. Carmilla's breath hitched as their eyes locked. She felt like swimming in a pool of Laura's movements. Everything dragged slow around her and she wasn't even drowning anymore. "I want you" Laura reaffirmed turning the chair to its previous position and bringing herself to her knees.

"W-we c-can't" Carmilla voiced dripping with lust. Her movements betrayed her as she brought Laura's face closer. She legs parted on their own as Laura's hand slowly pushed her skirt up. Laura smirked as she hide herself under the table pulling Carmilla's chair with her. The brunette adjusted herself to watch the fake innocent expression in Laura's eyes as she licked her lips.

"Laura" Carmilla tried again being met with Laura helping her discard her panties. She knew she was lost when her hips lunched forward as the hot breath touched her most needing spot. She rolled the chair forward as her fingers lost themselves in soft hair. Her mouth opened slightly as Laura's tongue ran along her slit in a teasing touch.

"Hollis" she grunted as the touches barely put pressure on her clit. Laura ran her short nails along the hot skin of her inner thighs and Carmilla moaned loudly. The sound echoed in the room and Carmilla cursed herself for losing control. Laura chuckled before her lips wrapped around Carmilla's clit sucking lightly.

"Kitty" Will said opening the door with a loud sound. Carmilla's eyes widened for a moment as he fell into a chair at the other side of the table. "Why are you so jumpy? It's not like you haven't see me in years" he mumbled dropping more sheets of paper into the table.

Carmilla bite her bottom lip hard as Laura licked languidly at her center. She knew that the situation was spurring Laura on but she wouldn't give the girl the satisfaction of seeing her falling apart like some teenager.

"H-how can I help you, my lovely brother?" Carmilla asked in a sarcastic tone as Will rolled his eyes.

"Things are crazy" he explained ruffling a hand through his hair. Her jaw tightened as Laura sucked on her clit. She closed her eyes and buckled her hips slightly. "We have a few upcoming deals in Europe and I don't know if I can manage to go. Besides that we have a few problems with image rights in one of the tv channels and Carmilla?"

"Y-yes" she answered more to Laura than to Will. She felt her legs being parted wide and almost jumped on her seat when she felt Laura's tongue sliding into her. The woman hummed and the vibrations made Carmilla dig her nails at her seat. She nodded faintly at Will's speech while guiding Laura's head as it bobbed up and down.

"T-that's amazing" she choked out gripping harder on Laura's hair. She felt the tongue sliding in and out of her in a slick motions as hands firmly gripped at her hips. She was almost losing a battle against her moans after Laura's lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard.

"M-more" she moaned lowly earning an arched eyebrow from Will. "We need more lawyers" she completed with a frown at the lack of contact on her lower parts. She rested her elbow on the table and bit at her knuckles trying to suppress a moan as she felt a slim finger being inserted into her. "Oh my God" she whispered as the finger curled inside her and Laura bit at her inner thigh.

"I have no patience for your indifferent behavior right now, Carmilla. I'm going out" Will said rolling his eyes at his sister nervously shifting in her seat. He shot her an angry glare and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Laura" she moaned rolling her chair backwards to get a better look at the woman. Their eyes locked as two more fingers entered her and she arched her back with a moan. "P-please" she begged with a raspy voice that made Laura speed her movements urging the brunette to go over the edge. "L-Laura" she moaned as she sucked on her clit hard and pumped her fingers faster. She bit her hand to muffle a moan as her hips grind harder into Laura's face.

"Come for me" Laura whispered kissing the top of her thigh. Camilla's legs trembled and she cursed closing her eyes tight. Her chest heaved as she slumped on her seat with an arm lazily placed in front of her eyes. She heard the faint noises of Laura's movements but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

"You know I mean it, right? Whatever this is, it's something" Laura said making Carmilla open one of her eyes with a curious expression. "I-I mean- oh my god- that was so stupi-"

"Shh" Carmilla whispered bringing their hands together. She caressed the skin with a wide smile watching Laura's cheek reddening. "Here is not a good place to talk. What about dinner at my place today?" She offered earning a squeal of happiness from Laura. She shook her head and laughed at the girl's antics. She brought their lips together in a sweet kiss and glanced at the clock. "Go grab lunch before your time is over."

* * *

 

 

"There's also a meeting with Richard Brown next week" Martha said as she went through William's events again. With Carmilla joining the business he had more time to deal in person with the subjects of their interest. He could be quite charming when it came to close a deal.

"What about The Dean?" He asked adjusting his tie before taking a sip of water. Martha nodded and took a few seconds to look for the information she needed before pointing at the screen.

"Things seem to be getting better with Spielsdorf and Hollis at the head but there are a few things that need to improve. Yet, Miss Hollis is proving herself to be very talented and hard working" Martha added with a smile.

"Hollis" He mumbled scratching his neck. He glanced at the window and tapped his fingers against the table considering his next words. "My sister would put her hand on fire for that girl but I still think we should have our eyes open" He said with a sad smile towards Martha. "I hope I'm wrong but I can't deny that I sense something wrong" He added meeting a confused gaze from his secretary. "I like the girl. I do. There's just... I'm sensing something wrong around here" He completed with a deep sigh. He stayed in silence as she took notes of their arrangements before turning his attention to her again.

"We are really close to getting the deal with that event downtown and you just need to go to this meeting and make a good impression" She said earning a wink from him. She chuckled and shook her head pointing at the next topic.

"Europe" They said in unison watching the bold letters in the screen.

"Mother always wanted us to expand to Germany and I think time has come. Not right now but we need to start moving" He said while closing his eyes and relaxing against the chair. He missed that presence conquering every single space she stepped in. He saw a lot of that in Carmilla and he was glad to have her back. After their mother's death Carmilla became closer and closer to someone who shattered her heart. After that, she became distant and their relationship turned into meetings out of obligation and full of fake smiles.

"Should I book flights?" Martha asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Not yet" He said with a smile. "We still need to take care of our priorities" he completed with a tired gaze.

"Like paying that stupid party" Carmilla teased with a smirk as she returned to the room to retrieve her bag. "You two need to stop and go home" she said meeting groans from the pair. She shook her head. "Workaholics" she shouted from the hall not waiting for them. She took steps towards the elevator and pressed the button while looking for her phone. She cursed herself as her battery died and stepped inside the elevator.

It stopped at the hall and she placed a hand outside to prevent the doors from closing. She heard the sound of loud voices and it peeked her interest. She stepped outside and watched the commotion. She saw the back of a red haired and wide gesticulation. Carmilla took a deep breath and walked with precise steps towards the scene. Her high heels clicked on the floor but the sound was muffled by the raised voice.

"Calm down" a soft voice asked.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Danny whisper yelled to Laura while crossing her arms. "You have been ignoring me non-stop and I want answers" Danny demanded with a glare. Carmilla watched the scene intently asking herself why her useless security was doing nothing about the commotion.

"Can we please not do this here?" Laura asked in a hurried tone as she glanced around. Laura placed a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed as Danny puffed her chest in defiance.

"Yeah Danny, can we not?" Carmilla asked in a annoyed tone. The red haired eyed her with a fuming gaze before taking steps towards her direction. She rolled her eyes and held a hand up as the security walked towards then.

"Who do you think you are to get into the middle of this?" Danny asked pointing a finger at Carmilla's chest.

"You know, this 8 year old act doesn't look good on you" Carmilla replied yawning. "Can you please take your shrieking outside?"

"Shut up, I will talk wherever I want"

"Not when you are stepping into a floor I own, under a roof I also own, disturbing my employees and shouting at my editor. So if you think I have no right to complain, please take your bullshit outside and address your complaining to the Eisen mail" she replied with a stern gaze. She watched as the red haired stood with wide eyes and parted lips waiting for Laura to say something.

"W-what?" Danny mumbled ashamed.

"Dear God" Carmilla groaned rubbing her temples. "Carmilla Eisen Karnstein, owner of this company and having time wasted by someone with half a brain" she said offering a hand that Danny knew she wasn't supposed to take. Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand and intertwined their fingers before placing her sunglasses on.

"Do you mind showing miss Lawrence the exit?" She asked to the security man with a fake smile as she pulled Laura towards the elevator with her. The doors closed and she fought a smile at the look in Laura's face.

"Where are we going?" Laura asked after they stepped into the garage. Carmilla searched for her keys and smiled briefly at the younger woman.

"Home" she said and she unlocked her car. "Mine, if you don't mind" Carmilla casually said as she sat on the driver seat. Laura rounded the car and slid into the passenger seat without a word. Carmilla smiled sweetly and leaned closer pecking her cheek. Laura felt herself blush and ducked her head with a smile and Carmilla winked at her.

"Due to the last events, I'll have to improvise" Carmilla explained with a chuckle as she started the engine. "How do you feel about homemade food?"

 

* * *

 

 

"When did you learn to make this mashed potatoes?" Laura asked earning a chuckle from Carmilla after sipping on her wine. The girl had been walking around the kitchen flooding Carmilla with questions she either answered or skipped with a sad smile. Laura knew better than pressing further so she always changed the subject. They were now sitting at the table eating while enjoying some talk mostly by Laura's side.

"You surely have a lot say, cutie" Carmilla said taking their plates and going to the kitchen. She smiled at Laura blushing cheeks as the younger woman followed her into the room. She shook her head when Laura offered to wash the dishes wanting to do it herself. She hummed cleaning the plates as Laura's hand traced imaginary paths at her biceps and a hot breath made a home at her neck. They enjoyed each other's company in silence as Laura brought herself closer.

"We need to talk" she said pressing her front against Carmilla's back. Long fingers almost let her plate drop as a shiver ran through her body. "But I really want to kiss you" Laura whispered placing her lips on her shell of Carmilla's ear. She pressed her hips slightly on the brunette's ass as her hands slowly went to the front of her body. Carmilla threw her head back and moaned as the feeling of small hands cupping her breasts. Laura caressed them while pressing Carmilla closer to her body.

Dishes long forgotten, Carmilla gripped the sink hard surrendering herself completely to Laura's ministrations. Even with want, the girl was delicate, almost innocent in her touches. Something about the little whimpers she felt on her skin made Carmilla tremble with want. Yet, she knew they couldn't. She coughed awkwardly and broke the spell.

"I-I'm so sorry- I'm j-just" Laura mumbled blushing and Carmilla turned around with a fond smile.

"Adorable" She whispered placing a sweet kiss to Laura's red cheek. She brought their hands together and leaded the woman towards her bedroom. "I'm sorry for running. I just- ugh- I'm not good with this so this is me apologizing." Carmilla said leaning against the wall.

"I should be the one apologizing for my nosy ex girlfriend" Laura tried to joke sitting on the bed earning an eye roll from Carmilla.

"It's not like I don't know Clifford, cupcake." She added pushing herself out of the wall. She took one step and watched passionate brown orbs. "I don't care about her. I care about this. Us?" She asked tilting her head as she took another step. "Somewhere we changed. We stopped being lonely stars to become a constellation" She added with another step. "I don't know where we are going with this but you can take" She finished in front of Laura.

"Take what?" Laura asked closing her eyes and burying her face on the clothed skin of Carmilla stomach. Carmilla scrapped her scalp lightly as she straddled her waist.

"My time, my heart, my devotion" Carmilla answered against her ear as she brought Laura's hand to the hem of her shirt. "You can take me" She said smirking at the double meaning behind the words.

"Carmilla" Laura warned playing with the fabric in her hands. She sighed and Carmilla took her face in her hands. Their lips met in a sweet kiss and they stayed in silence exchanging breaths.

"Give me a chance" Carmilla asked bringing her hand to her lips. She kissed the skin of her knuckles with adoration. "To prove you that this is something bigger than our existence."

"Carm" Laura said glancing at her with dark eyes. She watched the parted lips intently and gulped as a single finger was placed on her lips.

"Not a single word anymore, Laura. Answer me with meaningful touches" Carmilla pleaded using her body to roll them. Laura propped herself up on her elbows and watched Carmilla biting her lip. She seemed so raw and fragile. Almost if she was about to melt into Laura. If she was about to melt, they would drown together. Laura closed her eyes and tilted her head with such passion that wiped any kind of concern out of Carmilla's mind. Their lips locked and their hands explored each other as if for the first time.

Clothes were peeled off like all the walls they could have. Carmilla's hands travelled along her back like she knew it for ages. Her fingertips burned Laura with a desire she couldn't contain. She deepened the kiss and Carmilla's pulled at her hair while wrapping her legs around her waist. In a swift movement she rolled them and smirked as Laura gulped. She placed kisses at Laura's neck eliciting moans from the smaller woman. Laura raked her nails along her back as those lips descended to her collarbone.

She bit back a moan as a tongue glided along the curve of her right breast. She unconsciously grind her hips and Carmilla smirked before wrapping her lips around her nipple. She circled her tongue in a torturous movement and Laura threw her head back pulling Carmilla's head closer. Fingers danced on her skin nearing her hottest spot.

"C-Carmilla" She pleaded as the brunette's hand rounded her center without actually touching her. She spread her legs wider as Carmilla sucked harder on her nipple releasing it with a pop. Her legs shook as Carmilla pressed two fingers hard against her clit. Carmilla watched with dark eyes as Laura gyrated her lips against the unmoving fingers as if willing to take the matter into her own hands. She circled slowly and brought her fingers to her lips shamelessly moaning at the taste. Laura whimpered and pulled Carmilla's hand back.

"Patience, cupcake" Carmilla said chuckling and Laura decided to turn tables. She rolled them again and slid a thigh between Carmilla's legs and took a deep breath as she took in Carmilla's body. The pale skin glowed with a light that was almost silver to her heart.

"You" Laura whispered bringing their hands on top of Carmilla's head. She grind slowly letting her body adjust to the enormous feeling of having their bodies without barriers for the first time. She smiled wide and caught Carmilla's bottom lip on her own while gyrating her hips seeking for friction. Pupils dilated and she saw herself being swallowed by Carmilla's dark orbs.

"Laura" Carmilla moaned squeezing her fingers. Her hips left the mattress and she undulated with purposed against the slim waist on top of her. Their body heats combined and the room seemed like burning. Hearts pounded, sweat glided and a curtain of dirty blonde hair protected their intense gaze of the world. Laura couldn't bring herself to break their gaze as she quickened her pace. They were erratic and wantonly. She pulled closer, grind harder and moaned louder. Everything was spinning in slow motion and Carmilla's gaze was burning itself in her mind like in permanent ink.

"P-please" Laura asked and Carmilla threw her head back feeling her orgasm closer. She wriggled out of Laura's grasp and slid a hand on her neck bringing their foreheads close and whispered against her lips. Carmilla stilled her movements and Laura almost screamed in frustration. Her arms quivered as the feeling of two fingers being inserted into her without warning. She closed her eyes and grind against those fingers swaying her hips in an erotic motion. Carmilla licked her lips and curved her fingers wanting to hear Laura plead for more. Laura braced herself in one arm as the other travelled between their bodies also thrusting inside Carmilla.

The couple moaned and found a rhythm in their languid pumps inside each other. Laura hide her face on Carmilla's neck as her hips forcefully grind against her fingers wanting to pull her deeper. Her fingers curled and stretched Carmilla in the best way possible. Their bodies glistened with sweat and their moans guided their movements.

"I'm coming for you" Laura moaned in a sultry whisper and lost the train of her movements. They exploded in unison, grasping at each other.

"That was so..." Laura dragged out with a blush.

"Us" Carmilla answered with smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla 2x0 Danny.
> 
> callmehomewrecker.tumblr.com
> 
> You can always leave asks or comments and I'll do my best to not be lame.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex times

"Stop looking at me like that" Laura muttered trying to put some mascara on her eyelashes as Carmilla eyes her with an intense expression. The brunette laid in bed resting her head comfortably in the pillow looking at Laura as if the world had stopped. She was particularly grumpy in the morning but their long session of heated kisses in the past twenty minutes had set a playful mood in the dark haired woman.

"Like what?" Carmilla asked in a fake innocent tone as she cocked her head with a smirk. She laughed loudly at the other woman who placed both hands on her hips in a exasperated manner.

"Like you want to eat me" She answered and immediately regretted as she watched Carmilla's face sport a predatory grin.

"Hollis" she called in a sultry tone.

"Don't Hollis me!" Laura muttered finishing the last touches of her light make up. She straightened her shirt and grabbed her purse shooting a quick glance to her watch.

"Babe?" Carmilla asked in a softer tone earning an arched eyebrow as she stood in front of Laura. Brown eyes burned in the pale skin of her thighs before roaming along the deliciously naked form of her body. She smirked as Laura's hand gripped the wall trying to compose herself.

"I-I'm going to get late" Laura whispered and the brunette took steps towards her. Carmilla laughed that sultry laugh and Laura knew she was lost. Her brain scolded her hands that pulled Carmilla closer already memorizing again and again each part of her body. Carmilla's naked body pressed against hers and she sighed running a hand over toned stomach. Carmilla's breath tickled her ear whispering dirty words and she felt her legs trembling. She slid a hand to the back of her neck and brought their lips together. Her other hand pulled at Carmilla's ass trying to pull her even closer. Not one to keep her boldness aside, Carmilla placed her hand over Laura's hand and slid it around her body until it rested between her thighs.

"F-fuck" Laura exhaled unable to avert her gaze from Carmilla's face. The brunette gaze at her deeply while grinding into the waiting hand. She looked like a goddess dancing. The air seemed so erotic that Laura almost didn't notice her fingers sliding inside her lover. Carmilla bite her lip and shamelessly opened her legs while grinding her hips in a circular motion. Carmilla placed a pale hand next to Laura's head and urged them to change places. Her back touched the surface of the wall and Laura took her lips in a hungry kiss. The smaller woman lifted Carmilla who wrapped her legs around her hips. Laura kept her steady with one strong hand as the other started a restless pace in and out of her. Carmilla threw her head back and smirked pulling Laura's mouth to the pulse point where she eagerly sucked and nipped.

"W-what about time now?" Carmilla asked with a smirk. Laura's fingers thrusted harder and she dragged out a loud moan. "You are going to be late" she added closing her eyes.

"I never told you but I work for Carmilla Karnstein" Laura whispered as if it was a secret before plugging her fingers deep inside Carmilla. "She is quite charming, I may say" She continued holding her lover's hips in place. "But she won't be pleased if I'm late. And I really want her to be pleased" she whispered in a dirty tone before extracting her fingers. Carmilla opened her mouth in disbelief as Laura slid her until she stood on trembling legs. "Besides, I have a lot of work to do" She finished winking while grabbing her belongings. Carmilla shook her head and smirked at the other woman. Such a tease.

"Oh, little Laura can tease" Carmilla answered panting from where she rested against the wall.

"Little Laura is a strong and independent woman who can be whoever she wants" Laura answered blowing a kiss before running towards the door. Carmilla laughed and shook her head trying to ease her heartbeat. Good morning, cold shower.

* * *

 

 

Laura stepped into her floor and smiled at the scent she had grown so fond of. The past days had made her create a deeper connection with the place. Everything screamed Carmilla in all the right ways. She spotted Kirsch standing next to the main doors and paid further attention to him. He seemed excited even in his position. Like he was trying hard not to move. He fidgeted in his spot like an excited puppy before she noticed.

"You bought new shades and cut you hair?" She asked making him smile wide. He shot her his best smile and she couldn't help the pang in her chest with fondness for the guy.

"I'm the coolest dude you know, come on little hottie" he teased flexing his arms before earning a slap in the arm. She looped her arm through his signaling ahead. They took quiet steps and watched people working in their barely out of bed state. "Do you like here?" He asked carefully as her gaze lost itself somewhere in her mind that was probably not there. Somewhere where a brunette laid with her hair casually spread in the pillow.

"Y-yes" she whispered in a confession that meant so much more than that. "I mean, dream job, right?" She added with a smile and he laughed. The pair stopped and Kirsch took a deep breath as if trying to place the right feelings into the perfect words.

"It's good to have you here, you know?" He said ruffling her hair playfully. "You brighten all the places you step in, I'm glad we are... friends?" He asked holding a hand up.

"Friends" she nodded high fiving him. He made a courtesy movement as he took steps towards the end of the hall. "Friendship is better than dude escort!" She exclaimed and he laughed while turning into a corner. She shook her head and walked towards her table.

"Hollis" a young man politely said as he handed her a sheet of paper. She stretched and took a peek. They had an interview with a woman named Ell Woods. Laura clapped excited at the name, she was like business royalty. Doing research was the best way to go, she thought. Typing quickly into the computer and waiting a few seconds, she opened her mouth. A billionaire at such an young age. As much as she swam in money, Ell was a woman of a mysterious private life. Laura squealed and returned to typing in the computer a few possible questions. She needed to bring her A game to meet this woman.

* * *

 

 

 "Why me? Why?" Carmilla muttered as she lit what seemed to be the billionth candle. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because you are my best friend, stop being an asshole" LaFontaine pointed out with a glare and Carmilla rolled her eyes. The pair had been around to create the perfect environment for the proposal to happen.

"What about those flowers? Better here or there?" They asked with a panicked expression and Carmilla wanted to bang her head against the wall.

"Up your a-"

"Don't be rude, Carmilla" Laura scolded stepping into the room. She dropped her bag in a chair and greeted the brunette with a kiss that she quickly tried to turn into something more earning a glare from the smaller woman.

"I-I'm worried about the flowers" They said wiping their sweaty palms on their pants.

"Fuck the flowers" Carmilla exclaimed with a fake innocent smile as she grabbed a cupcake and started munching on it.

"So I thought about placing them over there" LaFontaine carried on pointing at the center of the table with an unsure smile.

"Oh my God, cupcakes!" Laura squealed grabbing one and Carmilla laughed at the look of desperation over LaFontaine's face.

"So, Whipped. Don't put them in the middle. How the fuck are you supposed to look at her?"

"Language, Carm" "Sorry. How are you supposed to stare into her beautiful eyes and proclaim your everlasting love for her?" She asked in a mocking tone placing a hand over her heart and batting her eyelashes.

"Let's go" Laura said earning a sigh in relief from LaFontaine. They hugged her and she whispered her best thoughts in their ear before taking a few steps towards the door. She watched with heart in her eyes as Carmilla brought them into a tight hug taking her time to verbalize her best wishes as well. They watched the couple go with a nervous expression knowing that their lover should be there anytime soon. So they paced. They paced back and fourth running into their mind all the worst possibilities of reactions coming from Perry.

"LaFontaine?" They heard coming from the door. Perry entered the room and they smiled. She looked marvelous as usual. Her eyes scanned the room with a surprised expression before she walked towards them with purpose.

"LaFontaine! You shouldn't lit so many candles inside a closed space! What if you fall asleep and the whole place burns down?" Perry complained in a desperate tone and LaFontaine couldn't help but chuckle. Of course Perry would focus on that. She dropped a kiss to their cheek and proceeded to go to the table to rearrange the cupcakes.

"Perry" They tried as she went on and on at how they were too near the end of the table. "Lola" They called with closed eyes knowing the glare they would probably be receiving. "Can we sit, please?" They asked nervously and she sat in the chair they gestured.

"I-I.. w-we... I mean... Talk" They felt the urge to slap their own forehead. Forty minutes rehearsing their speech to come empty in the last second.

"LaFontaine?" Perry asked in a serious tone. "What have you done?" She asked making them frown. "The last time you wanted to talk, you burned my garden and was trying to cover it up with a sweet gesture" She explained before taking a sip of water. Her fingers tapped nervously against the table cloth as she kept scanning for things out of place.

"F-fuck" They muttered quickly regretting as Perry arched an eyebrow at their manner.

"I j-just. Ugh. I had this big speech prepared. I ordered all of your favorites sweets and made Carmilla light up about fifty candles because I just wanted to show you how much I love you" They rambled running a hand through red hair. "I had this speech with cool biology jokes and funny stuff about us but I'm just so nervous about asking you to be my wife and I-"

They stopped mid sentence realizing what they said. Perry stood with her mouth open and wide eyes waiting for confirmation. They ducked their head with an embarrassed smile and dig into their pockets for the tiny box.

"I would kneel but you would probably freak out about staining my pants on the dirty floor so" they trailed off opening the velvet box with a wide grin. "Would you marry me?" They asked hopefully and Perry cried. She started to sob and they panicked. "Oh my g-god, are you okay, babe?" They asked kneeling next to her chair.

"Don't ruin my moment! Or your pants" She exclaimed pulling them towards her. Their lips met in a bunch of pecks as she whispered yes after yes. They held her close before pecking her cheek and sliding the ring on her finger. "I can't believe you made Carmilla lit fifty candles for me"

"Neither do I" they heard someone grumble outside.

"Shut up, Carm!"

* * *

 

 

"All set, shortie?" Kirsch asked before Laura nodded. She stepped out of the car with his help and smiled.

"So, are you my bodyguard now?" She asked teasingly and he smiled.

"Will is traveling so I'm stuck with you" He answered in fake disappointment and she slapped his arm offended. "I'm kidding. I'm glad I can spend time with you. I'm always one to enjoy the ladies" He said with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

The air changed as they entered the building. Laura noticed how Kirsch body language changed to strictly professional. He adopted a stoic and protective feature leading her through the halls. They reached the floor and Laura couldn't help her eyes searching for every piece of information around. Everything seemed so neat almost as if made to look patronizing. They were greeted by a secretary who checked their credentials and made a quick phone call to inform their presence.

"Good night" a female voice greeted as Laura stepped into the room. She glanced at the woman who had her back to her before greeting back. "Water?" She asked turning around and Laura's jaw fell to the floor. The woman was even more stunning in person. She had an aura around her that seemed to swallow everything under her. She sat down and crossed her legs with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh I-I'm sorry. Laura, Laura Hollis" She said extending a hand. Ell shook her hand in a firm grip before crossing her arms. Her eyes ran along Laura's frame as if judging something Laura couldn't quite understand. "It's a pleasure"

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, dear" Ell offered with a smile. "So, new girl at The Dean, huh? You are quite... interesting. I think the Eisen's outdone themselves this time" She said and Laura cocked her head. Did she know them? As if reading minds, Ell laughed and shook her head. "I happened to be friends with one of them a few years ago but as you know, people fall apart" Too focused on the whole picture, Laura failed to notice the dirty meaning behind the words. She smiled sweetly at the woman before grabbing her notebook and starting to record.

"If you don't mind" Laura said pointing at the device, her concern being shrug off by a perfectly manicured hand. "First of all, I would like for you to speak a bit about your empire and what it means to you"

"It's fantastic to see all these people working and all of that being developed under my stare. I'm proud of what I have and I'm really glad to see that people look up at me as an inspiration" She answered shortly placing a strand of light blonde hair behind her ear. She noticed Laura's gaze towards the movement and smiled. "Natural" she added.

"It's beautiful" Laura commented.

"But I'm sure you fancy brunettes more" Ell commented with a fake innocent smile making Laura frown. "Next question?"

"Let's talk about female power in a male's industry!" Laura exclaimed excited.

* * *

 

 

"So how w-was the meeting?" Carmilla asked panting as her front met the surface of her dining table. Laura's hand working on pulling her pants off while her tongue traced patterns on the pale neck.

"Wonderful" she answered as the pants fell to the floor. She pressed her body closer to Carmilla's as one of her hands ran along an exposed thigh.

"Was it an interview?" Carmilla asked out of curiosity earning an exasperated sigh from Laura. The woman slid a hand through her hair slightly pulling and bringing her ear closer to her mouth.

"Do you really want to talk about this right now?" Laura asked and laughed as Carmilla grind her hips back against her own. Her fingers marked the flesh lightly as she kept teasing the skin of the brunette's ear lobe. Carmilla's mouth opened at the feeling of fingers barely touching her underwear. She tried to change positions but Laura slammed her hands on top of her head with one hand as the other kept teasing her through the material.

"Fuck, you are soaked" Laura said in awe watching the brunette panting.

"Hollis got a bad mouth" Carmilla teased with a grin. She bite her lip as Laura released her hands to grip at her hair. Laura pulled her hair and she shivered.

"And a dirtier mind" The smaller woman answered grinding her hips against the brunette's ass. "Stay still" She commanded in a husky tone as her mouth marked the skin of her neck. Her teeth scrapped and her tongue burned love confession along the skin of her back. Carmilla arched at the touch and tried to clamp her legs shut being stopped by eager hands. The sound of her underwear hitting the floor sound vivid to the woman sweating on the table. Her legs were parted wide as Laura kneeled on the floor. Her mouth nipped at the back of her thighs while a single finger ran along her wet slit collecting wetness. Laura moaned as she brought her finger to her lips. Carmilla bit her lips at the sound and tried to grip the edge of the table. The cold surface contrasted to her hot body. Her bra seemed like a cage right now but she wouldn't bring herself to make Laura stop her ministrations.

A tongue soon followed the movement and she whimpered. Her eyes closed and she moaned at the feeling of a bite in her ass cheek. Laura was moving along her body again. Nails raking and Carmilla whimpered at the lack of contact in her center. Hot breaths hit her ear and she squirmed. Laura laughed a deep laugh and Carmilla was in verge of losing control. Her hands gripped hard the edge of the table and a moan was dragged out loud when Laura inserted a finger inside her. The position made her reach deep but it wasn't enough. The woman was unmoving. She watched with hungry eyes the brunette grinding back on her finger.

"You are so sexy" Laura whispered as another finger followed. She buried them deep inside and pulled at Carmilla's hair. She brought their mouths together for a messy kiss placing her hips right behind her hand. She extracted her fingers a bit before using her position to slam them back again. Carmilla moaned loudly and Laura started a hard but slow rhythm. "Being so willing, so desperate for release" Laura added running her fingertips over the sweaty flesh before reaching her ass. A slapt was heard. Light enough not to hurt but hard enough to make Carmilla moan.

"Laura" she pleaded parting her legs wider if it was possible. She could feel herself aching and dripping onto the hand that seemed to want to kill her by teasing.

"What? No cupcake?" Laura asked in a dirty tone and Carmilla smirked.

"You will be my cupcake when I lick you later" The brunette answered with a moan and Laura curled her fingers inside her. She couldn't take this anymore. She placed a firm hand on Carmilla's hip before starting a faster pace. She watched with black eyes her fingers shining with wetness as they went in and out of Carmilla. The brunette rolled her hips against her hand in a movement so obscene that Laura was sure that she could come just from that.

"M-more" Carmilla moaned in a high pitched tone Laura never heard and she inserted the third finger inside her. A loud moan filled the room and Laura focused on her ministrations. She felt the sweat from Carmilla's skin on her hands and she noticed that her legs could barely hold herself. The moans grew louder and Laura felt her arm burn. Not one to stop she worked harder and faster before a hand gripped her ass hard. Carmilla's nails dug into her covered ass in an awkward position as she came. She moaned Laura's name out loud as contracted against her fingers. Laura moaned at the wetness sliding along her palm before she extracted her fingers.

Her pants and underwear soon fell to the floor and she grabbed Carmilla's hips towards her. Her eyes closed and she moaned while shamelessly grinding herself against Carmilla. The brunette moaned at the feeling of wetness being spread along her skin and she couldn't fight the urge to grind back. Laura grind harder along Carmilla's dirty whispers of encouragement. She soon shuddered and fell on top of the brunette with a quiet chuckled. They panted enjoying the proximity.

"Cupcake, as much as I enjoyed this, let's move before my back adopt an awkward angle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been missing. Life is being a bitch as usual but I tried my best to make up to you.  
> So, top!Laura, huh?
> 
>  
> 
> Always wishing you the best!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sex times as usual.

"You know what is funny?" Carmilla said with half a smirk as her fingers traced the skin of Laura's stomach. She laughed when she barely got a groan in response. She watched Laura's chest heaving and licked her lips at the feeling of hot skin with little droplets of sweat under her fingertips. "How you can go from blushing when I make an innuendo to taking me against a table" She added shamelessly.

Laura blushed furiously while shaking her head from side to side as if trying to wipe the blush away. She opened her eyes and gazed at Carmilla's. The look sent in her direction made all her insides burn. 'Oh shit' she thought as her legs unconsciously twitched and Carmilla seemed to notice. Running fingers turned into an open palm that slid along the skin, creating an imaginary drawing until it reached the torn sheets. It slid, slid and slid upwards while Carmilla assumed an almost cat-like position on top of her. On hands and knees she stared unshamed at Laura's body. Her eyes burned a gaze so hot that Laura felt the need to hold her breath. Speaking of need, Carmilla's lips turned into a smirk that meant she was thinking of an infinity of profanities involving Laura's body.

"Cupcake" she murmured in adoration as her nose started caressing the skin of Laura's cheek. Her head tilted a bit and she traced behind Laura's ear inhaling softly. She closed her eyes and swore to everything she had that she wouldn't forget that scent. She felt cool fingertips caress her hips in a manner that meant invitation. To explore, to conquer, to possess. She laughed in a way that sent shivers to Laura's core before purring into her skin. Lips traced a neck between chestnut locks and Laura tried to contain a moan. More than sexual, Carmilla was seductive. Every single second of the day. She slid her body lower and Laura moaned when Carmilla's tongue traced a path along her collarbone. Teeth soon followed the bone in playful nips and Laura arched and ached for more. Carmilla leaned into one of her elbows to get a proper position and stared openly at the body underneath her.

"I can't believe you are mine" she husked out and Laura trembled. She could just tremble. Tremble, want and need. Everything felt overly sensitive and she tried to regain any sense that could link her to the earth but it seemed impossible. Carmilla's voice wrapped around her like a blanket during a cold day. Her thoughts fogged as soon as slender fingers traced the skin around her nipple. Carmilla took her breast in hand like it was one of her most precious possessions and she could only moan in response. "All mine" the brunette whispered around a perky nipple before enveloping it with red lips. Her tongue traced circular patterns and Laura ran short nails along her back in an attempt to get more. Light touches seemed to burn hard but not enough.

"Fuck" Laura whispered and her fingers got lost inside the dark hair. The movement of Carmilla's tongue was still slow and she arched her back and tried to close her legs. Carmilla had slid her own between them and was keeping her from having any kind of friction. Laura opened her eyes out of frustration and gazed at her lover. She was met with pure desire in black eyes that almost hid themselves as Carmilla's bangs fell on top of them. She was met with the sight of Carmilla's smirk as she touched her nipple with just the tip of her tongue. "For god's sake, Carmil-"

Laura lost her voice as lips wrapped around her nipple and suck with want. The tongue joined in firm strokes and Laura could feel the wetness increasing between her legs. The cold air hit her wet nipple as Carmilla changed to the other one, giving it the same treatment. "Carmilla, please" Laura begged desperate. The touch was making her go insane. Her insides were almost vibrating and she could feel her heart beating between her legs.  
Her tone must have convinced the brunette since her touches started to descend in a slow motion. "Love, please" Laura begged and she heard Carmilla moan lowly against her skin.

"You are perfect" Carmilla muttered against the skin of her inner thigh. Laura's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue ran around her center so close and hot but not there yet. Her fingers tangled in black locks as she pulled Carmilla closer to her throbbing heat.

"Oh fuck" Laura threw her head back and tried to still her hips as her lover's tongue traced along her slit. Carmilla placed her hands around her thighs as she pressed harder on Laura's clit. Laura spread her legs wider at the feeling of Carmilla moaning against her center. Firm hands grabbed her thighs as Carmilla lift them just enough to place them on her shoulders. She pressed closer and harder making Laura emit incoherent sounds. "Oh my god, Carmilla!" Laura screamed as she felt Carmilla's tongue inside her body in a firm stockade. She held it there feeling Laura contracting for a few seconds before starting an in and out movement. Laura was in heaven. Or hell, she couldn't distinguish them anymore. Her legs thought for themselves and tried to closed in a wish to bring Carmilla deep inside her.

"Laura" Carmilla whispered and Laura looked at her with half lidded eyes. She saw Carmilla's tongue tracing lips covered in her wetness before a sinful wink was thrown in her direction. She groaned as Carmilla removed herself from between her legs and laid next to her. "Come here" she asked placing her head in the pillow graciously. Laura quirked an eyebrow and blushed furiously in shame. Carmilla touched her cheek with a caress of her lips and swiftly pulled Laura to straddle her. Their lips met in a hungry kiss and Laura unconsciously grind against Carmilla's toned stomach. The muscles contracted and she opened her legs wider feeling the pressure on her clit. She threw her head back and rotated her hips moaning at the feeling of her wetness being spread along the pale skin. "F-fuck Laura" Carmilla moaned biting her lip while pulling Laura towards her with a gentle touch.

Before Laura could even register, a tongue entered her and she desperately searched for the wall for support. Her legs trembled at the new position and Carmilla's fingers dug into the skin of her thighs pulling her even closer. Laura moaned loudly at the feeling of the skilled tongue filling her with purpose. Sweat formed on her lower back and she placed one hand at Carmilla's hair. "I want you to come in my mouth" She more felt than heard Carmilla say as she stopped for a second. She whimpered at the words and fisted the hand in Carmilla's hair losing all concerns about grinding on the brunette's mouth. She felt lips wrapping around her clit sucking hard and lost it. Shocks ran along her body but she couldn't bring herself to stop. Pleasure filled every inch of her body and she screamed loudly while clenching around the tongue that entered her to help her come apart. She trembled for a few more seconds before weakly muttering for Carmilla to stop. Her body fell limp next to Carmilla who wore a wide grin and cleaned her face with a juvenile gesture.

"God, you are adorable" Laura said laughing as her chest heaved from the orgasm and from affection.

"Adorable? That's not what I was expecting" Carmilla said with a frown making Laura's laugh grow louder.

"Adorably broody" Laura said pecking Carmilla pout with a smile still there. Soon they wrapped around each other exploring skin as if they couldn't tell every freckle by the memory. "A shower would be good right now" Laura added while placing kisses along the pale neck. Carmilla hummed while running her fingers along Laura's back. Carmilla opened her eyes as Laura abruptly stood up with a shit eating grin. "Race ya!"

 

* * *

 

"Already?" Carmilla asked eyeing a pile of wedding magazines on top of the table. LaFontaine looked at her with pleading eyes and she laughed at their disheveled appearance.

"You know Perr" They groaned while throwing themselves on bed. Carmilla laughed and joined them picking up one of the magazines. They looked at her with a pointed gaze and she rolled her eyes before kicking her shoes and placing her bare feet back on the bed.

"Shit!" LaFontaine exclaimed with wide eyes. Their expression was almost comical and Carmilla arched an eyebrow trying to understand. "I'm getting married!"

"I think we have noticed that since the proposal, nerd" Carmilla answered in a playful tone earning a harsh gaze from LaFontaine. "Calm down! What could go wrong?"

"With Perry organizing, nothing" Laura said from her spot in the doorway. Carmilla smiled and patted the space between them for her to sit. She greeted Laura with a peck on her lips and turned to their friend.

"If it was LaF planning, something would probably explode"

"That only happened once!" Laura laughed arching an eyebrow and LaFontaine burried their face on the mattress knowing that Carmilla would tell the story.

"My dearest friend here" she said lightly ruffling their hair with an annoyed expression. "Thought it would be cool to invent some shit at my suprise party's birthday cake. The result was the said cake exploding and me cleaning the ceiling during my birthday. Just lovely"

"Oh my God" Laura exhaled between laughs and Carmilla seemed in love with the sight. LaFontaine blushed hearing the sound but tossed a magazine towards Laura's direction. She clapped her hand excited before trying to gather as many magazines as possible.

"What is this?" Carmilla asked grabbing a sheet of paper that fell from inside of one of the magazines. She read the enormous list of names she barely recognized before arching an eyebrow at LaFontaine's direction.

"My list for the wedding" They said as if it was nothing and Carmilla did a double check on the paper. She lost count on the names.

"She's going to kill you, you know?" Carmilla asked rhetorically and they shot her a fearful look and sighed. "Do you have money for all of this?" She said gesturing vaguely around.

"Actually I've been saving for quite a bit" They said blushing and Laura beamed. She lightly elbowed Carmilla who tried to fight her smile at that. "Still I need to save some money to the honeymoon but I don't wanna keep myself from spending every penny in the best day of my life" They finished with a dreamy tone and Laura could barely contain her excitement. They watched her and she looked like she was going to burst in any minute.

"Tell them" Carmilla said while lazily flipping through magazine.

"Carmilla will be paying for your honeymoon!" Laura almost shouted making LaFontaine gasp. "It will all be a susprise" Laura said winking and they focused that attention on Carmilla.

"What?" She asked trying to hide her blush. She saw in LaFontaine's eyes how much the action meant to them. "Friendship. And the fact that I can't take your girlfriend turning that damn vacuum cleaner at 7am anymore. It wakes up the whole building." she said in fake bored tone and they smiled at her. Their eyes met and both sides knew how thankful they were for having each other. The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by Perry entering the room.

"Have you told them?" She asked graciously taking a seat at the bed. Laura and Carmilla wore curious expressions and Perry sighed. "We want you to be our best people" she said with a sweet smile. Laura felt tears in her eyes and Carmilla looked genuinely touched. "So, Laura?"

"Of course, Perr" Laura nodded vigorously while throwing her arms around Perry for a hug. The red haired smiled and hugged her tighter. Carmilla and LaFontaine exchanged glances that meant more than confirmation and the brunette leaned for a brief hug. "I'm so excited. We need to go dress shopping, Carm"

"I'm wearing a suit" Carmilla simply said earning three pairs of surprised glances. "I don't believe in this stupid dress code based in binarism. Beside, I'll look smoking hot in a suit" She finished winking at Laura. Laura gulped as her eyes travelled Carmilla's body. "What about the brownies?" Carmilla asked standing up and lightly patting Perry's shoulder.

"I changed the recipe a little bit and I also made cookies" Perry explained and Laura could barely focus on what was being said with Carmilla throwing dirty glances at her. "What do you want to eat?"

"You" Carmilla mouthed at Laura's direction and she felt herself shiver. LaFontaine chuckled at her side and she blushed as they shrugged and stuff their hands inside their pockets.

"This woman is going to be the death of me" Laura muttered with a pout.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mama's boy" Carmilla greeted with a smile as she took her usual seat at the table.

"Sup Kitty" He said taking a sip of his coffee while checking his email on his phone.

"Sup? What are you? Fifteen?" She asked rolling her eyes and he smiled at her with affection. He loved his sister. The sound of people entering the room broke their eye contact. People filled the seats and Will threw a wink towards Laura's direction.

"Before the usual subjects of this meeting, I would like to point out a problematic that have been concerning me for a few weeks" He said adopting a stern tone. He stood up and pressed a few buttons so his computer screen could be projected towards the board. "We decided to expand to Europe" He added with a grin and people enthusiastically nodded and Laura squeaked earning people's attention. Carmilla rolled her eyes but smiled at the woman. "As I was saying, I went to Europe myself and closed a few deals before bringing this to you. The thing is that we need a team to start the work there" He said and a pregnant pause followed the statement.

"I'm giving people a few days to learn about the opportunity and to think about joining. I sent any email to all employees detailing what kind of work I'll need there so people can apply in their respective categories. i must insist that we will be not splitting up or something. I just need a reliable team to work with me as we build our new business." Everyone seemed to be deep in thought and some taking notes about what was written in the board.

"So are you going?" Laura asked after a polite nod from Will to her raised hand. He watched her face and saw a tiny flash of fear of being apart from Carmilla.

"Yes and Mircalla will be responsible for everything as I'm gone" He answered and Carmilla opened her eyes in surprise. He shrugged and she sighed. She knew that day would come.

"I would like to recommend some people to go with you" Carmilla said in annoyance and Will pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He glanced at his sister pleading and she sighed before changing her posture. "We should work to have an answer for William as soon as possible and anyone who have questions may email me or go into my office. This expansion will be good for the name of the company and will be an amazing opportunity for those who wanted to work abroad" She said in a charming way that got people interested and Will silently thanked her for that. The meeting went on and after an hour people were dismissed to their respective duties.

"Worried?" Carmilla asked while placing her feet on the table. Will ran his fingers to this hair as he took a deep breath. He shot her a look that answered her question and she averted her gaze. She glanced around as memories filled the room. How they grew up watching Mother be in the exactly position they were. She swore she could hear Mother scolding her for not sitting properly. She remembered going to the ice cream shop next to the building because Will would get bored after so much time inside the place.

'Business are no fun' he used to say and Carmilla agreed with a laugh. Now they were there. Side by side, growing up and always learning to keep the business going and Mother's name alive. She ran a finger over the company logo in a pen before sharing a look with Will.

"William" she called in a low tone. "If there's someone that never disappointed Mother, that's you." She commented with a small pang in her chest. As much as her Mother loved her, Carmilla always felt like it had always been harder for her to please their mother.

"You have always been the fierce one, I just follow orders" He said with a shrug feeling insecure. Carmilla scoffed and he curiously glanced at her.

"You hold this shit together" she said waving her had to prove a point. "You work hard and treat all employees fair and with kindness. Mother taught you how to work but you taught yourself how to be a man. We can do this" she finished with a smile squeezing his hand.

"You are right" He said feeling confidence burst into his veins. "Besides, she wouldn't leave everything to us if she thought we couldn't handle. As they say..." He added with a lazy grin.

"Mother knows best" they finished in unison with a laugh.

"Enough of this, I have to work" She said standing up and sneakily wiping a few tears that threatened to fall.

"Work, right" He teased and she turned around with an arched eyebrow. "Say hi to Hollis for me" He added laughing and Carmilla threw a pen in his direction. She exited the room and he crossed his arm with a smile. Mother would be proud.

 

* * *

 

 

"Laura?" Carmilla called with a smirk as Laura kept munching into a cookie by the sink. Carmilla's shirt finished at the half of Laura's ass and the brunette's mouth watered. "Come back" She pleaded resting her chin on Laura's shoulder while enveloping her in a warm embrace.

"Hungry" Laura muttered between bites leaning her body onto Carmilla's. She swallowed the last bite and sighed at the feeling of wet kisses behind her ear.

"Then eat me" The brunette simply answered turning Laura around with a swift movement. She trapped Laura between her and the sink with a smirk enjoying how dark the brown orbs were getting. She touched Laura's nose with hers in a gentle caress while pulling the woman up by her thighs. She sat the smaller woman who wrapped her legs around her as she placed kisses along her neck. Her traced invisible patterns and breathed against her ear sending shivers through Laura's body. Pale fingers traveled slowly with to rush to possess but full of want.

"Carm" Laura moaned before grabbing the dark hair and locking their lips in a bruising kiss. Her bare center touched the skin of Carmilla's stomach as she undulated her hips in the rhythm of the kiss. "Bed" she pleaded taking Carmilla's bottom lip between hers and biting softly. The brunette lift her up and walked them towards the bedroom, Laura giggling every time they almost hit a piece of furniture.

"Cupcake" Carmilla groaned as she placed Laura on the bed climbing on top of her. Laura quickly descended her hand and touched Carmilla's center in a movement of pure tease. Her middle finger danced around her wetness in a barely there touch that left her lover breathless. She put her most innocent smile as she brought her finger to her lips and traced the wetness with the tip of her tongue. Her lips enveloped the finger and she hummed at the taste. Carmilla's eyes watched the movement attentively and she moaned lowly at the vision.

She captured Laura's lips in a hungry kiss and grabbed her hips while placing a thigh between Laura's. She moaned at the feeling of wetness along her skin and watched Laura closing her eyes in pleasure. She felt her own center throbbing every time Laura's thigh would hit her clit in the right spot. They fell into a rhythm as Carmilla's mouth sucked hickeys into Laura's neck. "F-fuck" Carmilla moaned feeling Laura's short nails digging into her ass as the woman pulled her closer to grind harder into her. Their eyes met and Carmilla licked her lips while making a show of swirling her hips onto Laura's thigh. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stood on her hands and knees making Laura open her eyes in surprise. After a devilish wink, she turned her body and Laura widened her eyes at the scene. "Let's be creative, Cupcake"

She placed pale hands around Laura's thighs before tentatively licking Laura's center at the new angle. "Oh f-fuck" Laura cursed closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. She tried to focus on what was supposed to be happening but she could only spread her legs wider for Carmilla. As soon as the tongue stopped, she understood the message and tentatively licked Carmilla's slit. She placed her hands firmly on her thighs and brought the soaked center towards her mouth. She closed her eyes and grind her hips while adjusting her head in the pillow. She felt confident enough to place her tongue inside Carmilla and held it there moaning as she felt vibrations of her lover's moans on her clit.

Laura wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked lightly earning a loud moan from Carmilla. The said woman dug her nails on her skin as she tried to prevent herself from grinding hard on her lover's face. Carmilla lost control of her body as she felt Laura tracing circles around her clit. She muffled her screams by entering Laura with her tongue and setting a hard pace. She could fell herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Her legs ached, her arms trembled and tongue was doing sloppy movements on Laura's center. She knew they were close. She placed her lips around Laura's clit and flicked her tongue hard on her clit pushing Laura over the edge. Her tongue slowed down as she felt her own orgasm approach. Laura moaned against her center and sucked on her clit making her legs tremble. She let her head hung low as Laura helped her ride her orgasm.

"S-shit" Carmilla exclaimed panting. Her body fell limp on the mattress and Laura gave her a lazy grin. They laid side by side for a few minutes just watching each other while Laura wrote random words with her fingertips on the skin of Carmilla's stomach.

"We need to have the talk, you know?" Laura said after a few minutes.

"About?" Carmilla asked placing kisses on her shoulder.

"Us" Laura answered and their eyes met. Carmilla seemed tense for a moment and Laura sighed. As the silence hang, Carmilla seemed more and more insecure. "Carm" She pressed and Carmilla changed her expression to a smirk.

"Round two first, talk later" She replied locking her lips with Laura. For a few hours, everything was forgotten.

 

* * *

 

"I'm so fucking stupid" Danny groaned to no one in particular as she grabbed the cup in front of her with unsteady hands. The drink burned as she swallowed it but the bitter taste of her thoughts were always prevalent. "Shit" she exclaimed letting her head fall on the bar stool.

"Rough day?" A voice next to her asked. The red haired glanced at the sweet smile and felt some kind of comfort in her heart.

"More like rough month" Danny laughed humorlessly. "What are you having?" She asked trying to wipe her tears discreetly.

"I just want a martini and a tequila shot" She said to the bartender who nodded quickly and turned their back to them. "Wanna share?" She asked tilting her head to the side with a soft gaze and Danny felt herself unsure. "Oh come on! Everybody is a psychologist at a bar" She added getting a chuckle in response.

"Have you ever been in love?" Danny asked twirling the cup in her hand with a sad smile. The woman nodded with pained eyes and the red haired sighed. "I just cared about Laura so much. And that stupid rich powerful bitch stole her with a snap of her fingers" She added as the woman's drinks arrived.

"You need this" the woman answered sliding the shot glass towards Danny. "Tequila fixes what band-aids can't" Her encouraging smile made Danny down the shot in one gulp before coughing at the strong taste.

"Jesus" Danny muttered trying to recompose.

"So tell me about this Laura girl" she asked with a smile and Danny half smiled.

"She is so sweet but fierce at the same time. We met a few years back at a bookstore and I asked her for a pie date because I was too nervous to think of something better" Danny said chuckling. Her eyes lit up at the good memories and she signaled for two more shots as she finished. "My mistake was to think that she needed protection" Danny added with a sad smile downing the next shot, slowly getting used to the burning taste.

"What happened?" The woman asked downing her own shot and asking for two more.

"She fell into love with another, I guess." Danny barely answered trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"We should dance" The blonde offered clicking her glass at Danny's before they both downed it. She grabbed the red haired hand with a smirk dragging her to the dance floor.

The pair danced song after song between sweaty bodies of unknown people. Danny could feel the alcohol kicking in as she laughed for no reason over the loud music. She grind and danced around the blonde until she could barely catch her breath. She made a sign for the other woman and drunkenly made her way towards the bar. She slumped against the seat with a goofy grin while calling for the bartender.

"What about a water for my friend?" The blonde asked laughing at Danny pointing at the bottle of tequila. The bartender nodded laughing before tossing a bottle of water in their direction.

"You never told me the name of the stealing bitch" The blonde asked casually as she poured the water into a glass and handed to Danny.

"Carmilla. Carmilla Carlstein, Karnstein, Frankenstein, I don't fucking care" The red haired almost spat and she ran a hand through her hair. The blonde laughed a humorless laugh and Danny turned her attention to her. "What is funny?"

"Nothing, it's just a creepy name" The blonde answered with a smile and Danny grinned at her.

"Yes, it is. Speaking of name, you forgot to tell me yours" She asked in a flirting tone making the blonde laugh.

"Ell" The blonde answered sticking her hand out.

"Danny" The red haired said shaking Ell's hand. She thought she knew that name from somewhere but maybe the world was just too small. Ell smiled at her with a hint of maliciousness that passed unnoticed by Danny.

"Now tell me more about Laura and Carmilla"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank you all for sticking up with me even if I disappear all the time.  
> I didn't proof read because I wrote this all on my phone and I was supposed to be working so...  
> I hope you enjoy and I will try to update regularly. No promises though.  
> I don't know who I love more: top!Laura or top!Carmilla. Somebody help me please.  
> Questions, complains, want someone to hear you complain about life? Here I am: callmehomewrecker.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** ****  
  
“I’m happy” Carmilla muttered while looking at the words on the book as if she was breathing the feeling. Laura opened her eyes slightly and focused on the woman instead of the movie playing on the screen.

“What?” She asked placing the remote on the couch after pausing the movie.

“With you. I’m really happy” Carmilla said almost shyly and Laura fought the urge to surrender to the blush creeping at her neck. She pushed a strand of hair away and smiled at Carmilla who refused to look at her.

“Thank you…” She whispered placing a hand on Carmilla’s ankle. The brunette glanced at her with curious eyes and was a met with the fondest expression she has ever seen. “For opening up” She said with a smile and the book fell on the floor with a thud. Carmilla’s jaw hit the floor in an offended expression and Laura threw her head back laughing at her own actions. 

“You are going to pay for that!” Carmilla said through gritted teeth but Laura could see she was just messing around. She opted for running towards the bedroom being chased by Carmilla. As soon as the brunette entered the room she was thrown on the bed. 

“Don’t move” Laura said half whispering and half pleading. Carmilla blinked and pondered for a few seconds before agreeing. Laura kissed her face and straddled her. Carmilla fought the goosebumps and Laura lightly scratched the skin of her arm with barely there nails. A nose touched her cheek softly in a lazy caress until they reached her ear. Laura touched the skin behind her ear with her lips and Carmilla shivered under the gesture. “Trust me” she pleaded with a soft tone waiting for Carmilla to agree or not. The brunette looked at her with a loving expression and nodded her head in agreement. 

“I want you” Laura whispered in a way that was so soft it almost felt sinful the way the lips turned into a smirk. She was a walking sin. She sew innocence with such a dirty smile it left Carmilla’s heart beating so fast she thought she was going to pass out. Her eyes closed as soon as Laura’s tongue traced a path on the skin just below her ear. Something seemed intriguing about that exact place. The skin there seemed to spark the desire on her in a way that made Carmilla open her legs wider and thrust into the air. A laughter echoed on her ear making her eyes shoot open. “Patience”   
  
“It was never my strong suit” She said with a smirk being surprised by a firm hand on her shoulder. Laura pressed her to the bed firmly before thrusting her hips forward making Carmilla swallow a moan. 

“I-I brought something” Laura said tilting her chin upwards. She seemed conflicted between desire and vulnerability. Carmilla saw through her and shot her a meaningful glare. Eyelids dropped heavily and Laura threw her head back with a delightful laugh. She seemed so careful at that moment. Carmilla wanted to bite that feeling and swallow everything that Laura represented but the woman seemed to have other plans. She shifted on the bed and kissed her neck while her hands pulled Carmilla’s shorts away. Her hands explored in a way that seemed so desperate it was almost explosive. 

“Laura” Carmilla pleaded as kisses descended to her collarbone. She arched off the bed as a tongue circled her nipple slowly. Too slow. She pulled at Laura’s hair but the blonde slammed it into the bed before shooting her an intense glare.

“You are mine now” She said in a sultry tone and Carmilla whimpered. “I’m going to make you quiver under me in a way you will never forget” Carmilla closed her eyes and relaxed her body letting Laura discard all of her clothes. She watched patiently in bed as Laura stripped all her clothes with eyes clothes and mouth parted. Her eyes widened as she watched Laura sit on the bed and part legs with a smirk. She watched a finger slips through the folds and the wetness being spread along the clitoris. She moaned at the sight and squirmed on the bed unable to do something about it. Laura looked at her eyes, completely exposed but unashamed. She thrust her hips forwards as if teasing Carmilla to try something. Carmilla watched her with dark eyes. Laura laughed a laugh so dirty it made the air feel thicker. She abandoned the bed throwing a wink to Carmilla over her shoulder. Seconds passed and she returned with an object in hand. Carmilla’s eyes widened at the sight of a strap on. Her mouth opened and closed a few times but Laura asked her to lift her hips. 

“Put this on” She instructed. Simply. Carmilla felt a shiver run through her body at the idea. Laura helped her secure the straps and they smiled at each other. Carmilla tried to run both hands on Laura’s body but the blonde shook her head with a mischievous glare. Soon both hands were tied to the bed and Carmilla found herself more aroused than she was able to admit. “I’m gonna ride you so hard” Laura promised taking Carmilla’s bottom lip between her lips. She opened her legs and touched her strap on with her left hand. She positioned herself and ran her folds along it coating with her wetness. Her right hand pulled at Carmilla’s hair making the brunette watch the scene. Carmilla fought the urge to thrust upwards. Her hands fisted the sheets in an attempt to calm herself down. It was not working. She was sweating, dripping and wanting. She could feel her heart beating on the ears and a pulsing between her legs. She moaned as Laura’s hand wrapped around the toy stroking it up and down. The motion made it hit her in a way that was not enough but stimulated her desire. The blonde claimed her lips in a demanding kiss before positioning the head on her entrance.  

“Look” Laura pleaded, moaning and obscene. Her legs parted and she moaned loudly watching Laura sink slowly into the toy enveloping it with her insides. Laura’s eyes fluttered close and her mouth made an ‘o’ shape. Carmilla wanted nothing more but to touch her, to kiss her and do whatever Laura asked. A hand was placed on her chest and Laura took a moment to breath in and out before opening her eyes. Her eyes were dark and lustful as she started to move. She went up leaving the tip barely there before sinking again. She repeated the motion adding a twist of her hips every time she sank down on the toy again.

“F-faster” Carmilla pleaded frustrated she couldn’t move. Laura looked at her and cocked her head in a manner she could only describe as delicious. The blonde ran her hands over Carmilla’s stomach until she reached perky nipples playing with them. Carmilla arched her back and Laura ran her tongue along her neck before sucking harshly on the skin. One of the hands reached dark curls and she pulled at her hair while her other hand was placed on the wall for support.

“As you wish” She whispered before starting to ride with abandon. Her hips undulated as she took as much as could of the toy inside her. Carmilla’s eyes were wide open and her lips parted while incoherent moans filled the air. Her hand descended from the wall and it took place on the skin of her shoulder digging nails as the pleasure traveled through her body. Laura’s skin glistened with sweat and Carmilla could tell she was fighting back her moans. Their eyes met and Laura seemed to fight a battle while struggling to maintain the rhythm, “Fuck me” She decided while untying Carmilla.

“God, yes” The brunette exclaimed putting her hands on Laura’s hips. Her heels dig into the mattress as she met Laura’s thrusts with her own. The pressure of the nails on her shoulder did wonders and she moaned before enveloping Laura’s nipple with warm lips. Her tongue circled it gently before releasing with a pop. She watched Laura losing herself and focused on thrusting in a better angle. They were sweating and moaning each other’s name. 

“I’m so fucking close” Laura said pulling at her head. “Make me come” She demanded and Carmilla moaned loudly. She thrust her hips with more purpose and the toy hit her repeatedly just in the right place. She knew she was as close as Laura. She pulled her girl closer and made circular movements as best as she could. She was losing the rhythm but the pleasure as too good for her to function properly. It took her another thrust to have Laura moaning loudly while pulling her closer. An orgasm also ripped through her body and she eased her thrusts to a gentle pace helping Laura come down from her high. 

“Shit” She said panting and Laura exploded in laughter. She made a movement to lie down but Carmilla wrapped her arms around her. Laura smiled and slipped the toy out of her with a small moan. She then rest her head on Carmilla’s shoulder before closing her eyes. She felt Carmilla’s heartbeat and smiled. It was so real it hurt.

 

* * *

 

 

High heels clicked on the pavement  and Laura turned around with a smile never fading. The perspective of being bright and bigger burned so high that she could feel the beginning of a rosy cheek.

"Hello, Ms. Hollis" said the woman with a smile and extended hand. Laura met those eyes once again and fought the urge to smile due to her excitement. 

"Ell" she said after shaking her head. She was courteous and polite. What a marvelously built woman. She was a presence herself and Laura felt some sort of feeling that tasted like admiration but it wasn't quite that.   

"It's delightful to see you again, my dear" she said leading Laura with a hand on her back. They walked inside a restaurant that looked far too cheap for a woman like Ell. Yet, something looked touching in the place. She sat down in front of her and a halo of intimacy surrounded her. It almost as she owned the space with her presence. 

"Thank you very much. Not to sound too much of a journalist but I want to go over some points that I couldn't cover in our last meeting sinc-" Laura said after a few minutes of silence and wondering when were they supposed to start quickly being shut off by the woman's laughter.

"Laura, we need a drink." Ell simply said earning a pair of eyebrows furrowed. She gestured for a waitress to bring them something that Laura couldn't quite hear.

"S-Sure" Laura expected fancy tables and the melodious sound of a piano being played with such a delicacy that passed like the sound was coming from your soul. Instead she was met with noise. People laughing, passing by and the moderate sound of the waitresses shouting the orders over their shoulders. That's why the halo, she thought. Ell was so out of the picture of the place.

"Are you single?" Ell asked twirling a cup that came in front of her matching Laura's. She didn't even realize it was there. Her eyes locked with Ell's and for a second she forgot about the question. She gazed into those eyes and they were filled with an emotion so heavy that it was almost palpable.

"W-what?" She managed to stutter out after a beat and picked up her cup. Her lips closed over the cup and she swallowed the liquid immediately regretting it.  It was coffee but it definitely had some sort of alcohol beverage mixed.  She arched an eyebrow changing her glance from the cup towards Ell who quietly sipped on hers. She shrugged. "N-no" Laura answered also shrugging.

"Interesting" Ell said and her lips tugged upwards in a smile that seemed anything but content. It was almost like it was a bitter smile. Almost as if it bothered her. Laura tugged at the collar of her shirt

"I don't see the point of a-" Laura stated.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Ell said with a sad smile. Laura arched an eyebrow and the other woman rolled her eyes. "Carmilla" She explained as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Do you know her?" Laura asked with wide eyes and Ell looked at her as if checking the truth in her eyes.

"Deeply, if you are asking me" She said opting for a smirk. The statement alone was so dirty Laura felt nauseous. The whole situation was suffocating her. She wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. "You don't look like you are her type" Ell commented taking a sip of her glass. It was a low blow. They both knew that but Ell looked at her with eyes that spoke she couldn’t care less. 

"I think I'm going to go, I'm not feeling comfortable with this" Laura muttered hastily getting up. The chair somehow fell to the floor and her hand sweat around the strap of her bag. Too tight. She was pressing at it too tight but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. Her feet moved away but it was too slow. 

"She won't" Ell said with abandon. Their eyes met once again. It seemed vain yet true. Laura saw an emotion inside those eyes. Regret. Her eyes shone with some kind of loss and her chest constricted even more. Pity? No. Fear.

"What?" She asked even if the answer scared her.

"Stay." The word echoed in the air. The woman rested her elbows on the table and her whole body was inclined towards her as if they were sharing a secret. It seemed dirty for that scene to look like an advice. For God’s sake, she needed to leave. "She won't settle, she won't stay and you will never be enough" Ell said and Laura felt torn between whose words they were. Ell’s or from inside her own head. Still, it hurt. It fucking sting like her own wounds were being open all over again. 

"A-are you trying to break us?" She asked furious. The strap of her bag would lose color soon at how she clutched and clutched all over again. Yet she needed to know. She wanted a reason not to believe, not to let that doubt infiltrate her and ruin her more.

"There's no need to, you will break each other." Ell said with a laugh so sad it slapped her own face. She blinked regretful tears and Laura watched her struggle to not break down in front of her. 

"I don't know what you mean" Laura said shaking her head. She didn’t want to know or hear. Her legs betrayed her and her ears were contaminating her brain as it slowly started to fail her heart. 

"To be fair, I don't know either. I'm just... hunted." Ell offered downing the rest of her drink. She seemed ashamed of her own words. She looked into Laura’s eyes and pleaded for something. "Maybe she was too much. She was young, powerful and wanted to swallow the world" She explained and Laura felt the curiosity rise. Masochist, much?

"What happened?" She asked and her tone seemed to tremble like her convictions.

"She ate my heart." The words stung both of them. Crossed hearts, confused stories and a feeling of loss. Mistakes. Regrets. Doubt. Doubt. Doubt. "Or I ate hers. I don't quite remember the act of burning myself, I can only see the marks" _ I’m sorry _ . She was trying to say.

"Look, this is not got to work. Whatever you are trying to do, it won't work." Laura said with a conviction so false it took Ell by surprise. The situation seemed to slap her in the face. For the first time she seemed to have the decency to look ashamed. 

"Girl" She said in a whisper that almost ate how that word could be patronizing. It sounded like an apology, even if it was too late. "I came here to be all jealous villainy type, but that's not what I truly am. I am actually being ridiculous right now over something that never belonged to me." She said resenting herself. Laura looked at her eyes and she was sure she was crying by now. Ell studied her hard before slumping against her seat. Long fingers ran through her hair and she opened and closed her mouth a few times. "But… I do have a point." She threw with a meaningful glare. "If my foolish words can destroy the foundations of the things you are building together, that's because you will never be enough for her." She said so assertively and Laura knew in that moment how much those words would haunt her. And they did. They were running through her body. "Wish you luck" Ell said throwing some bill on the table and leaving Laura dumbfounded behind.

"Stop that! You don't get to come over here and say that to me" Laura snapped out of the stupor and ran towards the woman on the street. She screamed the words pointing a finger at her chest. Her eyes were colored with an anger so said that Ell laughed in disdain of life.

"You don't like the fact that I'm stating truths?" She asked with a tone that made Laura want to throw up. "That you may not be enough, that you break each other?" She asked making Laura take steps back. Their chests heaved and Laura bite her lip trying to not cry more and maintain some kind of dignity.

"D-Don't" She pleaded knowing that words could only make a bigger damaged than it was already done. 

"If you cannot place your bets, let her go. Be fair to her." Ell threw in her direction and Laura let her head fall to the floor. 

She breathed for a few seconds before looking at the other woman again. She took a step towards Laura and for a second seemed like was going to reach for her but it never happened. She only turned around and walked away making Laura count her steps as the sound made her more and more sick. She furiously wiped her tears and stopped a cab barely managing to mutter her address. The ride was blurry but she remember giving the money as running towards her building. She jumped two stairs at time and opened her door before hastily slamming it closed. She locked herself in her bedroom and turned off her phone. Her body met the mattress and she let it all go. She was raw open now and there was nothing she could do. She sobbed and thought exhaustively _ be fair to her. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm... I'm sorry I disappeared for more than an year? I hope its not crappy due to the time I was away but I promise I did my best to return.   
> Have a lovely week.


End file.
